To Have Magic
by GurlOfTheNight
Summary: Iris and Ivy are back in Ipswhich after 6 years. This is what happens to the twin while they are there. CDxSW, CDxOC, PPxKT, PPxOC, RGxOC, TSxOC.
1. Introduction

**To Have Magic. **

**A/n: I don't own the boys or anyone else from the movie. But I do own Iris and Ivy.**

**If I add anymore of my own people I will tell you.**

"Hi, My name is Iris Ivy Nurse-Hunter. I am 17 and I have a twin sister her name is Ivy Iris Nurse-Hunter. Weird I

know but so is my Mom and Dad. But anyway. My Mom and Dad sent my sister and I to Ipswhich so we could go to

Spencer Academy. Something about I need to go to a prep school cause I was getting into much trouble and where I

go so does Ivy. Plus grandma wanted to see us. But yeah. I really didn't listen to her after she told me where I was

going. I was shocked. Mom said we would never come back here and that was 6 years ago. But your probably wonder

why mom said we would never come back. Well it has something to do with my sister, my mom, and I have powers.

Yeah I know magical power. You thinking bogus right. Well I am being serious. We really do. It was weird at first I

mean I knew I was going to get them and so did my sister but when we got the taste of them on are 12th birthday it

didn't turn out so well. We were having a huge party at my house and well all the a sudden all the lights went out

and me and my sister stated floating and we had lights all around us. All are friends were looking scared until me

mom said 'To the show.' after we had stop floating and the lights had came back on. Everyone clapped and my

sister and I bowed. After that we opened present, ate cake, and had fun in our pool. Everyone went home and my

sister and I went down in history as having the best birthday party ever. But anyway back to this prep school and my

grandma. My grandma is Catilin Nurse. She is 50 but looks like she is not a day over 35. Her and my mom get

confused as sister instead of mother and daughter. Its ever more funny when all four of us are together. Back to

what I was saying Grandma Kat has the power too. I also think one of the reason's mom and dad sent us to her was

because most of the nurse girls' powers don't mature until they are 18. Well my sister's and mine matured a week

before are 16th birthday. Very rarely do you someone's power mature at 17 but never before there 17th birthday. So

we are a freak case. Lucky us. But mom finally gave into Grandma Kat about letting her train us after a year of me

doing whatever the hell wanted. I was drunk more then I were sober. High more often then I was drunk and getting

arrested more then you can imagine. So Mom's like what kind of trouble can they get into in a small town. How

wrong she was. Now to the prep school. Me and my sister was in all AP classes so we had the pleasure of meet the

Sons of Ipswhich again. And lets say stuff got crazy. But that is all I am saying for. So read our story and find out the

detail of why, when, and where."

**I hoped you like. Do tell me if it sucked**


	2. Meeting The Twins

**To Have Magic. **

**A/n: I don't own the boys or anyone else from the movie. But I do own Iris and Ivy.**

**If I add anymore of my own people I will tell you.**

A dark purple stretch Hummer Limo pulls up in front of Spencer Academy. The driver get out and opens the double doors. Two girls stepped out. One had short black hair with pink highlights in it, and the other one had long sleek black hair with her bangs hanging over her left eye. Everyone stops and stares at them.

Iris rolls her eyes and looks over at Ivy in her baby blue long sleeve off the should shirt and her pleated skirt that reaches about two inches above her knees and her baby blue chucks. Then she looks down at herself in her hot pink tank top with a black lace shirt over and her favorite black pants that has to many holes in them to count with a pair of hot pink leggings under them and her black and pink vans. She looks back at her twin and says, "I know we don't look weird. But still they stare."

Ivy shrugs her shoulders and says, "Hun, we just pulled up in a hummer stretch limo."

"True. O well."

Ivy nods and links arms with her sister before walking into the school.

Iris rolls her eyes at the looks her and her sister were getting from the male side of the population. Ivy just ignores them. They start walking up the stairs when someone says, "New girls wait up."

They sigh and turn to look at him. He smiles flirtatious at them and they just stand there. He swallows and says, "Hey, Pretty lady's. My name is Aaron."

Iris and Ivy laugh before Ivy says, "For one we don't care who you are.

"And for two your attempts at flirting suck." finishes Iris.

They turn away and finish walking up the steps laughing. The bell rings not even a couple minutes later and the twins run into a blond girl. She smiles at them and says, "I am soooo sorry. I am late for my class."

Ivy laughs and says, "It no problem at all. But we do have a question. I know your already late but would you mind showing us were the office is."

She nods and says, "Sure."

"Thanks." says, Iris

"No problem. O by the way my name is Sarah."

"This is Iris and I am Ivy." she says pointing to her sister then to herself.

"Nice to meet you Iris and Ivy."

"Its nice to meet you too Sarah." says the twin in sync.

They get to the office a couple minutes later and the girl get there schedules and there uniforms. They walk into the bathroom and change into them before walking out of the bathroom and to English with Sarah. On the way Sarah tells them about Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Tyler, and Kate. They just listen to her cause they already know who the boys were. They just didn't know Kate who happen to be Pogue's girlfriend.

They get to class and they tell the teacher who they are. The teacher nods and tells Sarah to sit down before he looks around for some where for them to sit. He ended up placing them in front of Reid and Tyler. Sarah looks back at them and mouths "Good Luck."

The twins just smirk and give her a thumbs up. Sarah turns back around and not even a couple minutes later Reid tries and get there attention Ivy giggles to herself knowing that he was going to try and talk to them but she doesn't turn around. Iris bites on her lower lip trying not to giggle like Ivy is. After a couple minutes he gives up trying to talk to them so he just throws a paper ball at both of there heads. The twins look at another and then around to make sure know one was looking up at them. They didn't have to worry about any body behind they two boys cause they were in the last row. They nod and about 10 paper balls hit Reid without the twins so much as lifting a hand.

Reid looks over at Tyler with wide eyes before looking forward at the teacher. When class is finally over the twins walk out of the class room and start down the hall but there didn't get far cause the Sons of Ipswhich corners them in. They look at another and smiles before looking at the four boys and saying, "What?"

"Who are you two?" ask Caleb.

"We are the..." starts Ivy.

"Daughter's of Ipswhich." finishes Iris.

"You two can't be." blurts out Reid.

"Why is that?"

Caleb gives Reid the shut up look before looking at he twins and asking, "What are your names?"

They smirk and Iris says, "I am Iris Ivy Nurse-Hunter and this is my twin Ivy Iris Nurse-Hunter."

"Don't you four remember us." ask Ivy in a hurt voice.

The four of them look at the two of them before hugging the both of them at the same time. The twins laugh and hug them back. They all pull away and Pogue says, "When you guys said you were the Daughter's of Ipswhich I thought it was you too. But then I remembered what your guys mom said."

The girls smile and Tyler ask, "So what made your mom change her mind."

Iris looks at the floor and rubs the back of her neck before saying, "Ummmm. Yeah. That is my fault."

Reid looks down at her and ask, "What did you do Is?"

She looks up at him and says, "Some crazy shit. I will tell you about it later."

He nods and Ivy looks at her watch and says, "Shit we are going to be late."

The twin push there ways through the boys and start walking down the hall way. They don't make it very far before Iris is lifted up and thrown over Reid shoulder and Ivy is lifted up and thrown over Tyler shoulder and the two of the run off two class. The twins scream and then laugh before beating at their back and yelling at them to put them down. They get to class and Tyler and Reid lets the girls down. Iris punches Reid in the stomach and Ivy slap Tyler on the arm before turning around introducing themselves to the teacher. The teacher just smiles and tell them that they can sit next to Tyler and Reid since they already seem to know them.

The twins walk up the stairs ignoring the jealous looks they were getting from the girls and the leechers looks from the guys. They get up to their seats and sit down ignoring Tyler and Reid. Tyler try to talk to them but they won't listen to him. He shrugs and passes Ivy a note that says, 'You Two Wanna Come To Nicky's Tonight With Us?'

Ivy shows Iris the note and she shrugs. Ivy nods and writes 'Sure. Nothing Better To Do.'

Tyler nods and goes back to listening to the teacher. The class finally ends and the twins go to art with Sarah and Kate while the boys go to the pool to go swimming. They meet back up for lunch before they all leave. Ivy smirks and whispers something to Tyler he nods and she says, "How about we race to Caleb's"

Everyone nods and gets ready. Kate rides with Pogue on his bike. Sarah jumps into Caleb's Mustang with him and The twins get into Tyler's Hummer with him and Reid. Iris hangs out the the backseat window and says, "We go one three. Ready... One... Two... Three!"

Everyone takes off at high speed. Everything blurs as it goes pass them.

Tyler's Hummer turned out to be the fastest with Caleb's Mustang coming in a close second. The twins get out of Tyler's Hummer laugh and dancing around. The boy shake they head and laugh when Kate and Sarah start laughing and dancing around too. They all stop and Iris and Ivy run into Caleb house screaming, "Auntie Evie... Auntie Evie..."

Evelyn walks into the room and screams before crushing the two of them in a hug. They hug her back. She pulls away and looks them up an down before smiling and saying, "So how have you too been?"

Iris says, "We have been good. How have you been?"

"I have been good. Its been a little crazy around here but it all good now. So have you two been keeping out of trouble?"

Iris look away from her and Ivy says, "I have. Miss Iris is another story though."

"Iris? What did you do?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?"

She gives Iris a look and says, "Never mind. How is Dawn and Shadow?"

"They are doing good." says Ivy

"Thats good. I wish they would have came too."

Iris laughs and says, "Then your wish is coming true."

"They are coming here."

The twins nod and laugh at Evelyn doing her happy jig. She finally stop and ask, "When?"

Iris looks at Ivy and Ivy shrug before saying, "I think in a couple weeks."

"I see. So how is Kat doing?"

The girls look at another and says, "Crap! Grandma Kat." in sync.

They hug Evelyn before disappearing on the spot. Pogue laughs and says, "They didn't change at all after all these years."

Caleb smiles and say, "I was wondering if there were still forgetful."

Tyler laughs and says, "You should have known that they were. I mean they are Iris and Ivy."

"True True." says, Caleb.

Reid rolls his eyes and says, "I am not saying a thing. You remember what happen last time we called them forgetful.

Tyler's, Caleb's, and Pogue eyes get big before they sit down and shut up. Reid laugh and lays down on one of the many couches. Sarah goes and sits down on Caleb's lap and ask, "So what happen?"

"Lets just say we learned never ever to tick off a girl with powers."

Sarah kisses his cheek and looks over at Kate sitting next to Pogue with her head on his chest and his arms around her, then over at Reid laying on the couch with a goofy grin on his face, and then over at Tyler sitting there with a slight smile on his face and his eyes closed.

The twins reappear a hour later in the same spot that they disappeared from. Iris sits down on Reid's stomach and smiles at him pulling off his hat and putting it on. He glares at her and crosses his arms over his chest. She leans down and kisses his cheek but not giving his hat back. She looks up to see Ivy staring at her. Iris gives her the 'Don't even say it' and look. Ivy smiles and cuddles closer to Tyler side. Iris rolls her eyes at her and Ivy says, "When are we going to go to Nicky's? It is three already."

The boys shrug and Ivy sighs. Sarah laughs and says, "We should go about five. What do you think?"

Kate nods and Iris gives her a whatever shrug. Sarah laughs again and says, "I guess that mean we are going at five."

"I guess so." says Ivy.

Kate nudges Pogue and says, "Come on lets get back to the dorm's. We both still have to change and shower."

Pogue nods and gets up pulling Kate after him. He kisses Iris and Ivy's cheek before walking about with his arm around Kate's waist. Caleb stand up with a giggling Sarah in his arms. He kisses her before dropping her onto the couch. She lays there laughing while he kisses Iris and Ivy cheek before going and changing. Ivy shakes her head, and Iris says, "Your a goof Sarah."

"Only when I am in love. Before Caleb I wasn't like this."

"So it seems your not only good for him he is good for you." says Ivy

Sarah nods and turns her head away smirking.

Ivy looks up at Tyler and says, "We should get going too. You and Reid need to change and shower."

He nods and gets up pulling Ivy up and into his arms kissing her. She blushes and he smiles down at her with a slight blush on his face. They look over at Reid and Iris to see Iris with her hand over Reid mouth. She smiles at the two of them before taking her other hand and pinching Reid's nipple. He yelps against her hand and she says, "You going to be good?"

He just glares at her. She goes to pinch his nipple again and he nod. She smiles at him and takes her hand away from his mouth and gets up pulling him up too. He stand up and rubs his nipple. Iris kisses his cheek and walks out of Caleb's house. Reid follows her with Tyler and Ivy following Reid. They all get into the Hummer and drive back to School. Iris and Ivy sit down on Tyler and Reid bed while they shower and get dressed. They sit there for a couple minutes in silence when Iris says, "So what was that between you and Tyler?"

"That was Tyler kissing me and me kissing him back."

"I see. So are you two getting together?"

"Are you and Reid?"

Iris bites her lower lip and doesn't answer. Ivy nods and goes back to think about Tyler. Tyler and Reid come back into the room fully dressed. They girls get off the beds and pull them back out the room. It was 4:50 already and there were to meet everyone at Nicky's at 5. Ivy takes the keys from Tyler and hands them to Iris. Tyler look at Iris with wide eyes and try to get his keys back. She smiles and get in. Starting up the Hummer. Everyone gets in and Iris takes off. Ivy laughs and turns the radio on. Iris gets them to Nicky's in under 10 minutes. Iris and Ivy gets out. Iris throw Tyler the key and walks into Nicky's.


	3. Nicky's

**To Have Magic. **

**A/n: I don't own the boys or anyone else from the movie. But I do own Iris, Ivy and Grandma Kat.**

**If I add anymore of my own people I will tell you.**

The twins sit down at the table with smiles on there face and Tyler and Reid sit down with scared looks on there face. Pogue looks at the Iris and Ivy and ask, "What did you two do to scare both of them? Reid isn't scared easily."

Iris smirks at him and Ivy gives a I don't shrug of her shoulders.

Caleb smirks back and says, "I will buy both or you a car if you tell me what you did to scare me them."

They both look at him with blank stares. He huffs and says, "How about two cars each of your choice?"

They just raise their right eyebrow but don't say anything.

"I'll add a shopping spree for each of you anywhere to the two car each that Caleb is offering." says Pogue.

Iris and Ivy just shake there head. Caleb and Pogue stop and think of what else they could add that might get them to give it up.

"How about a cruise, two cars each, and a shopping spree each." says Caleb

They just shake there head and sigh.

"How about all that from me and Caleb. That means two cruises, four cars each, and two shopping spree's each."

Ivy sigh and looks at Iris. Iris sigh and says, "No matter what you offer we are not going to tell you. But if you want you can still give us all of that."

Caleb and Pogue pout and mumble "Not fair."

Iris laugh and pats Caleb and Pogue on the head ruffling their hair. Ivy kisses both of their cheeks. Sarah and Kat just sit there glaring at Iris and Ivy not liking the way their boy friend's where acting around these two girls.

Iris and Ivy just roll their eye when they see Sarah and Kate glaring at them. Ivy leans over and whispers something into Iris ear. She smirks and nods her head. Ivy smirks back and says, "Lets dance."

Ivy grabs Tyler's and Caleb's hand and pulls them onto the dance floor. Iris grabs Reid's and Pogue's hand and pulls them on to the dance floor. They all start dancing together and you see Sarah and Kate sitting at the table glaring and thinking of ways to harm Iris and Ivy.

Aqua from school comes over to the table Sarah and Kate are sitting at and says, "Not trying to get in your business but isn't Caleb and Pogue your guy's boy friends."

Sarah and Kate come out of their day dream and Sarah says, "They are. But as you see them two sluts are all over them."

Aqua laugh and walks away. She just couldn't wait for the drama to come. It seems Spencer Golden Boy and Spencer's Biker Boy forgot to tell their girl friends exactly who Iris and Ivy are. She should have said something to them but whats the fun it that.

They six of them finally sit back down laughing. The boy finish their drinks before deciding to play pool. Iris and Ivy turn down the offer and says, "Maybe later."

The boys nod and walk away not even asking Kate or Sarah. The four of them sit in silence watching the boys play pool. Finally Sarah and says, "You two sluts need to stay away from Caleb."

"Yeah and Pogue too." says, Kate.

Iris and Ivy laugh and go back to watching the boys play. That just pisses off Sarah and Kate more. They get up out of there seat and get into Iris and Ivy face. Iris and Ivy sigh and look around Sarah and Kate so they can still watch the boys play boy. And that just pisses the two of the off more. Sarah shoves Ivy and Kate shoves Iris. Iris and Ivy look at another and Ivy says, "Did these... whatever you wanna call them just touch us."

"I think they did."

"I thought so. Good thing we don't care."

"I know. How about we go stand over by the pool table. I'm not liking the people over here."

"Me too Iris."

Iris and Ivy stand up making Sarah and Kate back up and few step. Iris and Ivy smile at the two of them before walking around them. Sarah looks at Kate before jumping on Ivy's back and Kate on to Iris's. Iris and Ivy sigh before grabbing a hold of the girl's arm on their back and pulling them over them and on to the floor flat on their back. The boy's start to come over to them when the Iris and Ivy look up. The boy stops not cause they wanted to but cause they had too. The boy glare at the two of them. All they just is shake there head. The boys finally nod and go back to pool.

Sarah and Kat try to get up now that they have there breath back. The girls put there foot on there chest and Iris looks down at them and says, "You two should be happy that all we did was flip you over us. I wish we could have done more. But I rather not get into trouble now that I am home."

"Home." whispers Sarah.

"Yes home Sarah. We are from here. We left and now we are back. We grew up with them boys. You are nothing but their girl friend. We are their family. You are nothing. You are telling us to stay away from them when it should be us telling you two to stay away from them." says Ivy.

"Cause I know why both of you are dating them." says Iris.

"Its only cause of there money." says Ivy

Kate try to laugh and says, "I have money."

It was then Iris' and Ivy's turn to laugh.

"Hun, you know as well as I do that your daddy gambled away all of your money and Sarah you never had any from the start." says Ivy

Iris looks at Ivy and says, "I think we are done here. What do you think?"

"I think we was done with this about five minutes ago."

Iris and Ivy take their foot off of Sarah's and Kate's chest before walking away. The girls sit up and look over at the group. They see Iris and Ivy talking and Caleb and Pogue get mad before walking away and over to them. The look at another and smile thinking that Caleb and Pogue choose them over Iris and Ivy. As soon as Caleb and Pogue got over to them the girl say, "We don't want you to ever hang out with them again."

Caleb and Pogue laugh before Pogue says, "We didn't come over here to tell you we want you over them. We came to say that we are over."

Kate starts crying and Sarah looks at Caleb and he says, "We are over. I can't."

"But But. You are letting them to twats break us up."

"For one Iris and Ivy are not't twats and for two there are not't the full reason. This is just the straw that broke the camels back." says Caleb

Sarah starts crying and says, "But Caleb I love you."

Caleb laugh and says, "You loved my money." and walks away. Pogue follows him. Sarah and Kate sit on the ground in shock for a few minutes before standing up and walking out of Nicky's.

Iris and Ivy watch them leave before looking sheepishly at Caleb and Pogue and saying, "Sorry."

Caleb and Pogue laugh and says, "We were planning on doing it anyway. We figured out that they just wanted us for our money."

Iris and Ivy nod before hugging both Caleb and Pogue at the same time. They both hug back and Iris says, "Lets play some pool."

Everyone agree's and says Ivy say, "Who won when you boy where playing?"

Reid smirks and says, "I did."

Ivy nods and says, "Winner plays Reid."

"Fine by me." says, Tyler

Iris just shrugs.

"Why not." say Caleb.

Pogue smirks and says, "Lets see no girl and nothing better to why not."

Iris laugh and say "Tyler you go against Ivy."

Tyler pouts and says, "Why do I have to go first?"

Iris rolls her eyes and says, "Well you do happen to be the youngest."

He grumbles and Iris pats his head and says, "Its okay Ty. Being the youngest mean you get away with stuff easier."

He rolls his eyes and start his game with Ivy. Ivy ended up winning. Tyler shrugs and says, "What can I say. I did teach her to play."

Everyone laughs and Iris says, "Ivy your now up against Caleb."

She pouts and says, "Every time we play he use to beat me."

Caleb laugh and says, "I will go easy on you."

Iris shakes her head and says, "Just play."

Iris still ended up losing even with Caleb going easy on her. She pouts and goes and sits by Tyler. He smiles at her and hugs her pulling her into his lap. She smiles up at him and he kisses her. Caleb groans and says, "Get a room."

Ivy pulls away and laughs before kissing Tyler again. Iris rolls here eyes and says, "Your turn Pogue."

Caleb and Pogue plays and Caleb get his butt handed to him. Ivy says, "Hahaha. That what you get."

Caleb glares at her and says, "I let him win."

Pogue laughs and says, "Yeah and I am girl."

"Since when." says Caleb

Reid laugh and says, "Just play some pool."

Iris sigh and says, "Lets get started."

"Why? The sooner we start is the sooner you loss."

Iris laugh and says, "Baby that what you think."

He laugh before going back into pool mood. Iris ended up handing Pogue his ass. He glares at her and says, "You cheated."

She huff and says, "Your just mad cause I kicked your ass."

He pouts and Iris laugh. Reid rolls his eyes and says, "Let play Is."

"Your on."

There games was the shortest game with Reid coming out at the winner. Iris pouts and sits down with her arms under her chest while Reid gloats. Reid smirks at her before walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her and whispers, "Is baby you do know your just making me want you more by crossing your arms under your chest."

She blushes and uncrosses his arms and pushes him away saying, "Your a pervert."

He laughs and sits down saying, "You wouldn't want me any other way."

She rolls her eyes and gets up to walk back over to a table when he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into his lap. She glares up at him and he just smiles at her with that sexy cocky smile. She looks away from him with a huff and crosses her arms over her chest this time. All he does is laugh and kisses the side of her neck. She tries to pull away but he just hold her tighter. She gives up and pouts looking around for Ivy hoping she might be willing to help her get away from Reid. When she sees Ivy dancing with Tyler she decides to glare at the wall. Reid laughs at her and nuzzles her neck and whispers, "I have missed you so much Is. You'll never know how much I missed you. It wasn't the same with you and Ivy gone. It was like a part of all of us were missing."

Iris sigh and cuddles close to him saying, "Reid I missed you too. I am sorry we had to leave. But mom said it was for the best and you know how mom is."

Reid nods and says, "I know."

She nudges his head with her shoulder to get him to look at her. She smiles at him and he smiles back before kissing her forehead, then her nose and goes to kiss her on the lips when Ivy says, "I am tired and wanna go home."

Tyler agrees and Reid lets Iris go. She kisses his cheek before standing up and pulling him out of the chair. Iris hugs and kisses both Pogue, and Caleb cheek. Ivy hugs and kisses both of there cheeks too. The four of them walk out not before the girls wave bye to Nicky. He waves back and says, "It is nice to see you back."

The twins smiles at him and says, "It is nice to be back." before walking out.

Ivy gets into the passenger seat and Reid gets into the back seat with Iris. Tyler gets into the driver seat shocked. Reid wasn't fighting with Ivy for the passenger seat. He shrugged and started the hummer. They drove to Grandma Kat's in silence besides for the music playing softly. They made it to Grandma Kat's and Ivy turns side ways in her seat and looks at Reid then at Tyler and says, "You two can stay the night if you want. Since it is so late."

Reid nods and Tyler says, "Wouldn't Grandma Kat mind?"

Ivy rolls her eyes and says, "Why you two use to do it all the time?"

Tyler nods and says, "Why not."

Ivy smiles at him and gets out. Iris get out after her and catches up to her. They walk into the house with Tyler and Reid following behind them. They walk into the living room to see Grandma Kat sitting there. The girl look at another before looking at Grandma Kat and saying, "We are sorry."

Grandma Kat laughs and say, "Its okay. I don't mind at all. You guys can stay out as late as you want as long as you got to school and your grades don't drop. The only reason I said up was to make sure you got home okay."

The girls smile at her and Iris says, "Tyler and Reid are going to stay the night since it is so late."

Grandma Kat rolls her eyes and walks out of the room but not before saying, "Okay. Night Night you four. Sweet dreams." over her shoulder.

The girls laugh before Ivy goes and sits down and turns on the TV. Iris rolls her eyes and says, "What happen to you being tired?"

"I am still tired but you know I like watching TV before going to bed."

Iris shrugs and says, "I am going to bed. Night Night." and walks upstairs.

Reid follows Iris upstairs and walks into her and strips down to his boxers before getting into her bed. She comes out in black short shorts and a pink tank top. She gets into bed and waves her hand and the lights go out. She turns on her side and closes her eyes. As soon as she gets comfy Reid moves closer and puts his arm over her waist and pulls her against him. She looks over her shoulder and smiles at him. He smiles back and kisses her shoulder. She cuddles her back closer to him and says, "Goodnight."

Reid kisses her shoulder and says, "Night Night Is."

Tyler and Ivy comes up about a hour later. Ivy decides to check on her sister and Reid. She opens the door to see them cuddle close. She sighs and Tyler says, "I wanna see."

Ivy moves over so he can see. He sighs too. Ivy smiles and says, "I have always know they would get together. I saw it in the future."

"You can see the future?"

Ivy smiles and nods before saying, "Know one knows besides Iris. But I told her I could only see peoples future that wasn't close to me."

"Why did you tell her that?"

"I didn't want her to ask me to see what is up with her and Reid in the future. I wanted them to get together by themselves without knowing that it is going to last forever."

Tyler nods and says, "lets get to sleep."

Ivy yawns and closes Iris door before walking two doors down and walking in to the bathroom and changing. She comes back out of the room to Tyler sitting on her bed looking at picture. As she got closer she seen it was a pic of her and him together. She is standing next to him with her arms around his waist looking off into space and he has his arms wrapped around her and is looking down at her.

She sits next to him and he says, "I remember this day. It was the day I told you I loved you."

"I remember that day too. I thought about that day almost every day. I was the best day of my life."

He looks at her and says, "Me too."

They sit there in silence for a couple minutes before she says, "Ty I still love you. The love I feel is stronger then before."

He looks at her and kisses her and says, "I love you too Ivy. Knowing that you was going to come back to me as soon as you could was the only reason I went on."

She smiles at him and kisses him again before getting into bed. He smiles at her and strips down to his boxers before getting into bed. She waits for him to get comfortable before she lays her head on his chest and says, "Night Night Ty. I love you."

He kisses her head and says, "Night Ivy. Sweet dreams and I love you too."

She smiles and kisses his chest before falling asleep. Tyler watches her sleep for a few before falling asleep also.

Grandma Kat gets up a couple hours later and decides check on them. She looks into Ivy rooms first to see Tyler and Ivy curled up together asleep.

She looks into Iris rooms next and isn't surprised to see Iris laying on her side with Reid wrapped around her. She watches them sleep for a little longer before walking back to her room mumbling about how they four of the were so cute.

A/n I hope you like it. I know it took forever. I'm sorry. Cookies and Ice cream to all.


	4. Just Good Ol' Guy Fun

**To Have Magic. **

**A/n: I don't own the boys or anyone else from the movie. But I do own Iris, Ivy, Grandma ****Kat**

**If I add anymore of my own people I will tell you.**

Iris sits up in bed and panics. She throws Reid arm off of her and gets out of bed and runs into the bathroom. She comes back out with wet hair and a towel wrapped around her. Reid raises shakes his head and says, "Whats the rush we don't have school today?"

She looks at him and glares before going back to getting her clothes. After grabbing everything she runs back into the bathroom. She comes out Thirty minutes later in a red and black plaid Tripp skirt and a black shirt with red writing on it that said _'Keep Talking. Your Making Me More Popular.' _She had straightened her bangs and pulled them over her left eye and the rest of it was in waves. She had black eyeliner, and eye shadow with red lipstick with black outline.

She shakes her head seeing Reid staring at her and sits down on the bed pulling on her red and black knee high socks. She stands up and slips her feet into her red vans and walks out of the room. Reid gets out of bed and pulls on his clothes and walks down stairs to see Tyler sitting at the table by himself. Reid slumps down into the seat across from him and says, "Let me guess you was left too."

He nods and says, "Do you know why?"

Reid shakes his head and says, "When I asked all I got was a glare."

"Same here."

"Let wake up Caleb and Pogue and go do something just the four of us. We haven't done that in a while."

"Lets."

The boys go take a shower before changing into the clothes they made with there magic. Reid was in a pair of baggy black pants and a white wife beater. His blond hair spiked. Tyler was in a pair of loose jeans and a tight black shirt. He brown hair messy and hanging in front of his eyes. They jump into Tyler hummer, Reid in the driver seat like normal. They go to Caleb's first cause it was closer. They walk into the house without knocking and walk upstairs to Caleb's room. They walk in being super quite. They see Caleb sound asleep in the middle of his bed. They look at another before nodding and making buckets of water appear and pour themselves on Caleb. He jumps out of bed screaming. He looks over at Reid and Tyler when he hear laughing. They were bent over holding on to another laughing. Caleb glares at them and says, "Get Out."

The two of them smile at him and walk out and down to the T.V room for some serious Cartoon watching. They got half away thought the third episode of courage the cowardly dog when Caleb walking to the T.V room.

"Finally the girl is done." says Reid

Tyler laugh and Caleb glares at Reid. He just shrugs and says, "Lets get going we still have to pick up Pogue."

He runs out of the house with Tyler running out after him. Tyler makes him trip and grabs the keys and bolt to hummer. Reid gets into the passenger seat pouting. Tyler laughs and Caleb's says, "Will you two ever grow up."

Reid shakes his head and Tyler says, "You know if we were to act all grown up you would miss the entertainment."

Caleb nods in agreement and says, "So what are we going to do today."

Reid grins and says, "What we haven't done in forever." and Tyler and Reid scream, "BOWLING."

Caleb laugh and says, "I should have known that was what it was."

Tyler and Reid laugh. They got to Pogue's's house to see everyone was still asleep. The three boys grin and walk into the house. They walk up to Pogue's room and make themselves unsee-able but before that they all nod. Caleb makes he bed rise off the floor at least 4 feet. Reid makes a loud banging sound and Tyler makes ice cold water pour on him. Pogue jumps up and out of bed landing on the floor. The three boys start laughing and didn't notice Pogue getting up until they were drenched in ice cold water. They boys stopped laughing and looked at a pissed off Pogue. Reid laugh and says, "Good morning. Glad your awake now get ready we are going some where." before walking out make a wet squashy sound.

Tyler and Caleb follow him out laughing still. They just couldn't believe the way he looked when he fell out of bed. They find Reid in the living room watching yoga and trying it out. They laugh and he smiles at them and say, "It fun. You guys should try it."

They shakes there head but none the less they start doing yoga with Reid. Pogue walks in on them doing yoga and bust out laughing. The three of them looked at him from a pill of limbs. They finally untangled themselves and stood up fix there clothes. Pogue stops laughing and says, "So how was yoga?"

Tyler winks at him and says in girlish tone, "OMG. It was so much fun. It liked so made me feel at peace. Don't you two agree?"

Caleb rolled his eyes and said in the same girlish tone, "I so agree. There like isn't anything that can make you more peaceful inside."

Reid nods and says in a girlish tone, "I agree kinda. You wanna know makes you even more peaceful?"

"What?" says, Caleb in a like come on already tone.

"SHOPPING!" says Reid in a high pitch girl tone.

Tyler giggles and says, "What even better is using you boyfriend's credit card."

"Total." says Caleb

Pogue speaks up and says, "So like how did we get from speaking about how yoga makes you peaceful to like shopping with your boyfriend's credit card."

Tyler and Reid shrugs and Caleb says, "Well we saying like shopping make you more like peaceful then like yoga and Tyler was like shopping with like you boyfriend's credit card is even more peaceful." in a duh tone

"OOH. I total knew that." says Pogue.

The four of them stand there in silence before they all bust out laughing. They stop laughing and Reid looks at the time and says, "It is time to go."

They all walk out beside Tyler who decides to skip. Reid looks at him and shrugs his shoulders before linking his arm with Tyler's and skipping too. Caleb and Pogue laugh and get into the back seat of the hummer waiting for Tyler and Reid who seem to be fighting over the keys now. Caleb and Pogue laugh before there eye flash and Tyler and Reid are rolling around on the ground fighting for the keys naked. Pogue and Caleb yell out the window, "I didn't know you to was like that and he we let them stay at are houses."

Tyler and Reid stop fighting and look down at themselves. Tyler blushes and stands up before walking to the Hummer. He gets in and starts it up and yells, "Reid hun we are going to bet late."

Reid laugh and walking to the car swaying his hips. Tyler laughs and wolf whistles. Caleb and Pogue are just sitting they with there mouths wide open. When Reid gets into Hummer he looks back at Caleb and Pogue and laughs. Tyler laughs too and shakes his head before pulling out of Pogue drive way. They get to the bowling alley Twenty minutes later. They all get out of the Hummer and walk into the bowling alley.


	5. Meeting The Girls

**To Have Magic. **

**A/n: I don't own the boys or anyone else from the movie. But I do own Iris, Ivy and Grandma Kat****, Giovanna, and Harmony**

**If I add anymore of my own people I will tell you.**

Ivy was standing outside of the bathroom at the airport in a purple tube stop with sliver glitter on the chest part and a sliver half coat and a pair of blue jeans and sliver heels. Her hair was up in a messy bun and you could see her double bow and arrow tattoo. She was waiting for Iris to get done when a guy walks up to her and says, "Hello. My name is Hugh."

Ivy smiles and says, "Hi. I am Kris."

"Nice to meet your Kris."

"Nice to meet you too. But was there something you needed?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch with me."

She smiles and says, "I can't I am sorry. I am waiting for my sister then we have to go wait for our friends and then get home."

He nods and shakes her hand before walking away. Iris came out of the bathroom just as he left. I grabbed her arm and pulled her over to gate four. They stood there in silence before she says, "Some guy came up to me while you was in the bathroom. He wanted to know if I wanted to go out to lunch with him.

"Please tell me you told him no."

"Well duh!"

"Just making sure. I really don't want to see Tyler hurt."

She glares at me and says, "I know. But I am serious about him. Its alway been him Is."

"I know hun. Now what time is it the girls should be here any minute."

Ivy looks at her watch and said its 11:45. There plane should land any moment."

As soon as Ivy finished what she was saying flight 123 landed. Ivy winked at Iris. She shook her head and said, "Its so not fair you can see the future."

Ivy laugh and says, "And it fair that you not only do you know when there is danger, but you can stop time, freeze people, make fire out of nothing and use your mind to throw people around."

Iris glares and says, "So what you can tell the future. Trust me you don't want any more."

"I know. It just your powers are cooler." she says with a pout.

Iris sigh and hit herself in the forehead. She couldn't believe her sister had to bring this up. I guess she doesn't really know what it is like to have the power Iris has. Yes Ivy is powerful but no where as powerful as Iris. Iris keeps hitting herself in the forehead until she hear a familiar voice says, "What have I told you about hitting you forehead. Your going to rattle that brain of yours."

Iris stops and smiles seeing Giovanna, and Harmony standing in front of her. Giovanna or better known as Gio or Vanna was wearing a pair of leather biker pants. A red silk shirt that shows of her midriff and her belly piercing and a leather jacket. She had her favorite high heeled leather boots on and dark black eyeliner all around her eyes. Then you have Harmony or better known as Mona in a jean skirt and brown and cream tank top on. They were layered with the cream on top. She had a pair of fuzzy boots on that reached mid-calf. She had light brown eye liner on and cream eyeshadow. They were completely different yet the best of friends.

The four of them hug and Iris says, "I know. I can't help it. You know how Ivy is sometimes."

Ivy pouts and glares at Iris. Giovanna and Harmony laugh and Giovanna says, "I know. But you will be okay. If I can deal with Mona here. You sure as hell can deal with Ivy."

Harmony glares at Giovanna before speeding up and walking next to Ivy. Iris shakes her head and says, "Will they ever grow."

Giovanna snort and says, "Babe. The day they grow up is the day hell will be on earth."

Iris laugh and gets into one of the cabs. Giovanna gets in after her and and Iris tell the cab driver were to go. All of a sudden Giovanna get this o crap look on her face. Iris looks at her and ask, "What wrong Gio?"

She looks at her and says, "What about my stuff?"

Iris laugh and Giovanna glares at her and says, "This isn't funny Is."

Iris stops laughing and says, "I had two people get it for you two. I knew we would end up forgetting or something."

Giovanna sighs and says, "O thank Gawd."

Iris laughs again and they pull into Grandma Kat's driveway. Iris' pays the cab driver and walks into the house and yells, "Where is everyone at?"

She hear Grandma Kat yell, "In the living room dear."

They walk into the living room to see Ivy and Harmony talking and giggling. Giovanna rolls her eyes and sits down. Iris sits down next to her and lays her head back before jumping up and says, "Umm Ivy we forgot about the boys. They have no clue why we left or anything. They don't even know these two are here."

Ivy looks at her with wide eyes and says, "O shit o shit o shit o shit."

"Right O shit."

Giovanna and Harmony just stare at the two and Ivy says, "The boy we are talking about are the Sons of Ipswhich."

They both nod and Harmony says, "Why don't you call them and tell the four of them come over here."

Iris nods and says, "Good idea. I will call Reid's phone."

Iris walks out of the living room and into the kitchen. She sits on the counter waiting for Reid to pick up after the third or fourth ring he picks up and says, "Whats up babe?"

Iris smiles and says, "O nothing just got home."

"O so where did you need to go in a rush this morning."

"If you wanna know you are gonna have to come over and bring Tyler, Caleb and Pogue with you please."

"Not a problem at all seeing as they are already with me."

"Good. See you in a few."

"See you in a few babe."

Iris hangs up and walks back into the living room and says, "They will be here in a few."

Iris sit back down lays her head back and closes her eyes when Harmony says, "So what are there names and what are they like."

Iris opens her eyes and looks at Ivy and says, "You can tell her."

She shrugs and says, "Hmm where to start. How about with the youngest?"

Harmony and Giovanna nods and Ivy says, "Well the youngest name is Tyler Sim. Him and I are a couple. He shy and really sweet. He is really proud of his new hummer even though Reid likes taking the keys from him. He has brown hair, brown eyes. He is slightly tan. He stand maybe six feet tall. He isn't to buff but just enough. Then you have Reid Garwin. Him and Iris over they are together. Don't you dare deny it Iris."

Iris closes her mouth and sighs. Ivy laughs and says, "Anyway. He is crazy bad ass one. He loves buggy the shit out of Caleb but he seem to have stopped that a lot. Which is sad cause its funny to see Caleb pissed. He also loves stealing Tyler car instead of buying himself one. But he has Blond hair and baby blue eyes. He is pale but not to pale. To were he looks sickly. He stand at six feet 2 maybe. Not sure. But he is the skinny one but he is way stronger then he looks. Then we have Pogue Parry. He is single as of recently cause his girlfriend Kate was using him for his money. Also all the of the boys have major money. Not that you two care with the money you two have. But any way. He is the biker dude. He loves his bike. He has long shaggy dark hair. I am not sure if it is dark brown or black. He is the tannest of the group by fair. He has that nice golden look. He stand At least six feet three. He has the big arms but not to big. It looks like he works out a lot but not like he is using something. Then last but not least you have the oldest Caleb Danvers. He is the serious one out of the group. Don't get me wrong he can have fun. But yeah he is single too his girlfriend Sarah was using him for his money. Some girls are just stupid. But yeah. He has short black hair and dark eyes. He is tan but not to much. He is by the far the tallest he stand six feet four inches five inches. Not sure which but he is tall. He is like Pogue in build. Caleb is just bigger. But there you have it the Son's Of Ipswhich."

Harmony and Giovanna smiles and sit back to wait for the boy to get there. They didn't have to wait long before they showed up. It was all of five minutes after Ivy was done telling them about the boys.


	6. A Day To Relax, And Have Fun

**To Have Magic. **

**A/n: I don't own the boys or anyone else from the movie. But I do own Iris, Ivy and Grandma Kat****, Giovanna, and Harmony**

**If I add anymore of my own people I will tell you.**

The boys walk in the house and into the living room to see Iris, Ivy, Gramma Kat, and two other people. Ivy gets up and hugs Tyler first then the other three before saying, "Boys this is Harmony a.k.a Mona."

Harmony winks at Caleb and says, "Nice to finally meet you after hearing so much."

Ivy smirks and says, "And boys this is Giovanna a.k.a Gio or Vanna."

Giovanna stands up and walks over to Pogue before saying, "Hey. I hear you have a bike mind taking a girl for a ride on it."

Reid snickers and Pogue winks at him before saying, "Anywhere, Anytime."

Giovanna looks up at him and whispers, "Your House in your bed and Now." in his ear.

He just stares at her. She starts laughing and says, "I was joking. But you can take me for a ride on that bike of yours."

He laughs and says, "Lets go."

They walk out and Harmony says, "That girl and her bikes."

Everyone laughs. Reid goes and sits next to Iris. Leaving the only open spot is the one next to Harmony. Caleb sits down next to Harmony and smiles at her. She smiles back and Reid says, "So how long are you two staying?"

"We moved here so we could be close to Ivy and Iris." says Mona

Reid nods and whisper, "You and Ivy are not trying to do what I think you two are doing?"

Iris looks offended and says, "Would we ever."

He raises his eye brow at her and she says, "They deserve to be happy."

"That they do. But you two shouldn't interfere."

"Were not. All we did is invite Mona, and Vanna here. Its not like we said you two should come here and date are two friends."

He nods and kisses Iris' cheek. She sighs and lays her head on his shoulder before looking over at Ivy and Tyler. They were whisper back and forth. She then looked over at Caleb and Mona to see him talking and her giggling. Iris smiles and looks up at Reid to see him looking at her. She leans up and kisses him. He kisses her back. He pulls back and ask,"Do you wanna go see a movie then go to dinner?"

"Sure. But how are we going to get there. I thought you didn't have a car."

He laughs and kisses her again before saying, "I have a car. I just don't like driving it."

She nods and says, "So what movie?"

"I don't know. Lets go and see what is showing."

"Okay."

He stands up pulling her with him and says, "See ya four later we are going out."

The four of them say okay or something before going back to talking. Reid laughs and pulls Iris out of the house. He pulls her close and the next minute Iris is in Reid garage. She looks around and gasp. He smiles at her and laughs. She looks at him and says, "If you have all these cars why don't you drive them?"

"I don't like showing my money. So I drive Tyler's."

She nods and says, "I kinda know what you mean. The looks Ivy and I got when we pulled up in the limo really got on my nerves. I guess I should have known better then to arrive at Spencer in a limo."

Reid laughs and says, "It happens."

She laughs too and says, "True True."

He lets her look at the cars again and says, "So which one are we taking tonight."

She think for a minute before saying, "Lets take the 1970 Mustang Boss 427."

"Nice choice."

"Do I make any other kind of choices?"

He laughs and says, "Get in."

She laughs also and gets into the car. He hit the garage opener and revs the engine before taking off. Iris laughs and sits back for the ride into town.

!3!3!3!3!3!3!3!3!3!3!3!3!3!3!

I was sitting at a coffee cafe about an hour away. I couldn't believe how much fun I had riding with Pogue. He was funny and has a great personality. Anyone wanting to use this man for money is beyond belief. I mean not only is he funny and has great personality he is super nice to look at. I mean that crazy hair. To die for eyes and let not forget the body. What Ivy said about him didn't do him justice at all. He was the perfect male specimen. Leather pants and all. Hmmm. I wonder if he goes commando under those pants. They are really tight. Not that I am complaining or anything but you don't see any line. I guess I will just have to ask. I come out of my thoughts when Pogue says, "You ready to go."

I nods and says, "So I was wondering do you commando under those leather pants or is it a man thong."

He winks and says, "Wouldn't you like to know. But to bad I am not telling."

I pout and say, "Come on."

He shakes his head and gets on to the bike handing me my helmet. I sigh and whisper, "I will just have to find out for myself," in his ear.

He stops breathing for a second before saying, "You don't have the guts."

I laugh and says, "We will see."

He laughs and starts the bike up and heads back.

!3!3!3!3!3!3!3!3!3!3!3!3!3!3!

Ivy wakes up and yawns before looking around the living room at the couples. Iris and Reid were asleep in the huge chair together. Mona and Caleb was laying next to another on the double wide couch. Then there was Gio and Pogue. The were laying together on the love seat with Gio head on Pogue chest. I am surprised he lets her any where near his person after he stunt earlier. The whole de-panting him. Then her screaming and dancing around he goes commando. It was something to see. Pogue was chasing Gio around trying to strangle her while she is dance and screaming. Finally he gives up and sits down to pout. Gio sigh and whines about how he ruined her fun. She sits down next to him and all she say was _'you told me I didn't have the guts to find out myself so suck it up'_ before grabs her around the waist and starts tickling her. She start giggling and he doesn't stop until she claimed he was the sexy guy alive. It was very entertain to watch. Because as soon as he let her up and he stood up to he was de-pants again. It happened like that all night. She would de-pant him. He would try to strangle her as she danced around. He would pout she would make a comment. He would start tickling her and the cycle started all over again. I got to see part of Pogue I never wished to see. I am sure everyone did besides Gio. You so know she enjoyed that. I come out of my thought when Tyler moves. I looks at him and smile. I kiss his cheek before laying back down with my head in the shallow of his shoulder and fall back to sleep.

A/N: Nothing what so ever happen in this chapter. I am not sure you are going to like it. But hey I am in a goofy mood but then again that might be due to that it is almost 4am here and I have been up for over 16 hours. But when something is like banging at your head and won't go away sleep goes to the back burner. But anyway I hope you kinda like it. But if not o well.


	7. Tyler, and Ivy's Date

**To Have Magic. **

**A/n: I don't own the boys or anyone else from the movie. But I do own Iris, Ivy and Grandma Kat****, Giovanna, and Harmony****.**

**If I add anymore of my own people I will tell you.**

Ivy wakes up and see Tyler looking at her. She smiles at him before kissing him and getting up. He pulls her back down and kisses her again. She kisses him back moaning. He pulls away and smirks. She glares at him and gets up. He smiles and gets up to following her upstairs and into her room. She turns around and says, "Out. I have to take a shower."

He smirks and says, "I need one too. Lets take one together."

She shakes her head and says, "I don't think so."

"I think so."

She rolls her eyes and says, "You hang out with Reid way to much."

He laughs and kisses her forehead before walking out and into one of the guestrooms to take a shower and get dressed. They were spending the day together. YAY! A day with yummy Tyler all to myself. MMMM. I can see it now. She shakes her head to get the dirty thoughts out of her head and goes and takes a cold shower.

She gets out of the shower and wraps a towel around her body and hair. She walks over to her closet pulls out her white tube top with black and sliver designs down the side and her short black short that had the sliver lining. (my sister has the same outfit besides her shorts didn't have silver lining. It is also one of the tube tops that meet the short.) She takes her hair out of the towel and shakes her head before throwing it up into a messy bun. She puts on some black eyeliner, sliver eye shadow, and clear lip gloss on. Not to much but just the right amount. It tasted like chocolate. She looks herself over before she grabs her bag that has her dress up clothes, another outfit, and her bathing suit in it and slip on her black flip flops and grab the aqua high heels that match the dress. She walks out of the room and down stairs to see Ty waiting for her.

His hair was a mess like all he did was shake his head. It looked good. He had on a sliver muscle shirt and black cargo shorts. He had on black converses. He looked at her and said, "You ready to go."

She nods and says, "Yup. I just need to leave a note."

He takes there bags out to his hummer while she writes the note. Not even a minute or two later she is walking out the door and over to his hummer. Her walk made him want her even more. Just the way she moved. It was graceful and all Ivy. She smiled at him when she got into the hummer. He smiled back and started up the Hummer pulling out of the drive way. He looks over at her and says, "Do you wanna get breakfast before we hit the beach or get it once we get to the beach?"

She thinks for a minute and says, "Either is okay with me. But I don't mind getting something at the beach once we get there."

He nods and says, "That is fine by me. They got this little place at the beach. They have really good food."

She laughs and says, "That place is still there or it something new."

He smiles and says, "Same building. New people and food."

She nods and they sit there in silence. Ivy looking out the window at everything and Tyler keeping his eye on the road for the most part. They get there and Tyler helps her out of the hummer. She smiles up at him and kisses him before pulling him into the building saying, "I am starving."

He laughs and says, "I knew there was a reason to why you looked up at me like that."

She giggles and says, "Ty love. That looked had nothing to do with me wanting food."

He smirked and kissed her neck and lets his breath fan across her neck as he said, "I never said it had anything to do with food."

She shivered against him and he kissed her neck one more time and moved away to talk to the hostess. She nodded and Tyler came over and grabbed Ivy hand and pulled her over to where the hostess was seating them. They sat down at the booth and the hostess said, "Your waiter will be with you shortly."

Tyler nods and picks up a menu. Ivy picks up her also and looks at everything. She didn't know what to get it all sounded so good. Hmmm. Maybe the Moony over my Hammy. Or The fruit stuffed french toast. Or the double chocolate pancakes with two egg, bacon, and hash browns. Yeah that sounded good. She looked up from her menu to see Tyler was staring at her. She smiles at him and says, "What?"

He shakes his head and says, "Nothing. Have you picked what you wanted?"

She nods and he waves his hand to get the waiters attention. She walks over and said, "Hi my name is Angela. I am your waitress. What would you like to drink?"

Ivy said I would like a lemonade and Tyler got Orange Juice. The waitress nodded and said, "Are you ready to order or do you need a couple minutes?"

Ivy smiles and says, "We are ready."

The waitress nods and Ivy says, "I want two scrambled egg, Two pieces of bacon, hash browns, and the double chocolate pancakes."

She wrote everything down before turning to Tyler. He says, "I want the country omelet with sour cream on the side. I also want two strawberry pancakes."

She nods and says, "It will be about 10 minutes."

She walks away and Tyler says, "So how was it when you left?"

"At first it was really hard. Me and Iris wasn't use to being away from you four. We had to get through all the kids picking on us by our self. Being the rich kids wasn't really all the fun they make it out to be. But you know that."

"True but I never had to deal with the picking. I am one of the founding families."

"True. I wish we hadn't left. I mean once we were old enough we were crazy. I mean Iris got into drugs, smoking, drinking. She used all the time. Its not additive to us but it isn't go for us either. I don't know how many times I found her passed out and she didn't wake for days. I started dating one or two guys at a time then if I got bored I picked two more. I wasn't as bad as Iris but mom was getting worried about us. So she gave into Grandma Kat and sent us here. Her and Dad is coming down in like a week or two."

Tyler puts his hands on top of hers and says, "I am so sorry Ivy. I didn't mean to bring up bad stuff. I really didn't know how hard it was for you two."

Ivy smiles at him and says, "Its okay. I understand you wanted to know."

He smiles at her but there food arrives. They both eat there food in silence. Once they are both done Ivy says, "What was it like for the four of you?"

"Well Reid and I were a mess. For a month all the two of us did was eat, sleep, and mop. We didn't know what to do without you two. Even then we knew it was going to be us to the end. Well after the month Reid changed. All he did was use the girl that was around him. He used his powers too. He raised hell. And I helped him. I don't know how many times we have been the cause of something in this town. But we never got caught. He was using to keep us from being caught. After a while we calmed down. I threw myself into my study and Reid threw himself into swimming more then he already was. Then you have Pogue and Caleb. They were tore up inside too. I mean you two were Pogue and Caleb's little sisters. They felt lost without you two to pick on. Caleb slowly started to turn more serious then he already was. Pogue started being the adrenaline junkie. Everything was different. Empty. We never thought we would see you two again."

Ivy gets out of her seat and sits down next to him. She hugs him and says, "I am so sorry. Mom wouldn't let us contact anyone. We were isolated from anything here."

He hugs her back and says, "I know babe. You two would have called or wrote if you could."

She smiles at him and he smiles back before saying, "Now that we have talked about this lets go hit the beach."

"Lets."

She stands up and pulls him up after her. He laughs and follows her to the car to grab their bags with there towels and bathing suits. After that Ivy runs down the hill laughing and into one of the dressing room. Tyler shakes his head and goes into the dressing room next to her.

Tyler comes out before her in red swimming trucks that has a design down the side in black. Ivy comes out a minute later in a black with pink and purple hearts bikini on. Ivy smiles at him and links her arm through his. They start walking to find a place to lay out their towels. Tyler is glaring at all the guys that are staring at Ivy the whole time. Ivy is just laughing. They finally find a spot and Ivy says, "Babe? What is wrong?"

He growls and says, "All these guys are staring at you."

Ivy laughs and Tyler glares at her while saying, "It is not funny."

"Yes it is. I mean you getting mad cause some one is staring at me. But Ty who I am with."

He nods and she says, "So do you wanna rub this into my back?"

He takes the tanning lotion and rubs it into her back. She smiles at him before standing up and rubbing some lotion into the rest of her body. She lays back on the towel and looks over at Tyler. She smiles up at him. She couldn't believe she finally got the man of her dreams. He looks down at her to see her staring at him. He smiles at her and says, "So how about some volleyball then we could go swimming or even water skiing?"

"Sounds good to me."

Tyler stands up and pulls Ivy up and against him before kissing her. She kisses hm back putting her arms around his neck. He pulls away and picks her up and throws her over his shoulder and carries her over to the volleyball net. She laughs and hits his back saying, "Let me down."

As soon as they get to the volleyball net he drops her on her butt. She glares up at him before getting up and says, "You are so going down."

He laughs and says, "Bring it on baby girl."

She goes over to the other side of the net and calls out 0-0 before serving. He hits it back and Ivy spikes it to his side. He glares at her and she just smiles. She calls it out again 1-0 and serves. He hits it back and she misses it. He smirks at he and she shrugs and calls out again 1-1 and serves. They hit it back and forth for a while before Ivy hits it and Tyler misses it. She laughs at the look on Tyler face before saying, "Call it baby boy."

He calls 1-2 and serves it. She hits it back to him and he misses. She laughs and he calls out 1-3 and serves. She spikes it and yawns. He glares at her and calls out 1-4 before serving. They hit it back forth before Tyler spikes it and Ivy misses it. She takes the ball and calls out 4-2 before serving. Right away she got a point. She calls out 5-2 before serving. He misses it again and Ivy yawns before calling out 6-2 and serving. He misses it and Ivy says, "Okay I win. You so suck at volleyball."

He shrugs and says, "I couldn't help it. I was playing against my half dressed girlfriend. How well do you think I was going to do?"

Ivy laughs and shoves Tyler away from her making him fall. He glares at her and starts getting up. She giggles and runs away. Tyler runs after her grabbing her by her waist and throwing her over his shoulder before running into the water and throwing her. She comes up and wipes water out of her face. She puts her hands on her hips and Tyler laughs. She looked so fun. She splashes him with water and laughs as he spits it out. Her eyes gets big when she see Tyler look at her. She turns and runs away from him and further into the water. Tyler just shakes his head and dives under the water. She turns around and looks for him. She sigh when she doesn't see him. She stops and just floats there until she gets pulled under. She hits Tyler when she sees him. He smiles at her and wraps his arms around her kissing her. They break the water without breaking there kiss. Ivy pulls away and dunks him under. He comes up and shakes his head spraying her with water. She giggles and says, "How about we go water skiing now?"

He nods and they go water skiing. After 2 hours of water skiing they decide to turn in there water skies. They go back to their towels and lay down. They sit there in silence and Ivy says, "How about 20 question?"

"Okay. But your first."

She nods and says, "Hmmm. Favorite color."

He laughs and says, "You should know that."

She shrugs and says, "It could have changed now answer."

He shakes his head and says, "Red."

"Okay so it hasn't changed. Your turn."

"Whats you favorite colors."

"I would have to say, "Green, Yellow, and Purple. Favorite food?"

"Hmmm. Grandma Kat's macaroni. Whats yours?"

"I would have to say orange chicken."

They play 20 question for about an hour before Ivy says, "I wanna go shopping."

Tyler eyes get big and he flat out says, "No."

Ivy pouts and says, "Please."

Tyler glares at her and says, "No."

She pouts and gives him the puppy face. He groans and says, "Two outfits. That is it. I am not staying at the mall all day."

She smiles at him and kisses him. She stands up and pulls him up with her. She grabs her stuff and He grabs his. She links her arms through his and says, "I love you Ty."

"Sure you do. You just saying that cause you get to go shopping."

She huffs and says, "Not true. I really do love you."

"I know baby. I was just messing."

She laughs and he says, "I love you too Ivy."

They go into the changing room and change back into there clothes before walking back up the hill and getting into Ty's hummer. Tyler drives her to the closes mall. She jumps out of the hummer as soon as we get there. Ty laughs and gets out. She links her arm through his and pulls him into the mall and into Victoria Secrets. She buy herself two new panties and bra sets. He shakes his head as he is dragged out of Victoria Secrets and into the Purse store next door.

A/N: The dates are out of order just to let you all know. At first I was going to put them like in order. But I decided not to. Coming up net will most likely be Reid and Iris' date. Not sure.


	8. Reid, and Iris' Date

**To Have Magic. **

**A/n: I don't own the boys or anyone else from the movie. But I do own Iris, Ivy and Grandma Kat****, Giovanna, and Harmony****.**

**If I add anymore of my own people I will tell you.**

_**A/N: These dates are beyond out of order. I warn you now. **_

Iris wakes up, and yawns. She looks around, and everyone is gone, even Reid. She rubs her eyes, and gets off the couch. She walk into the kitchen to see Reid standing at the stove cooking. She smiles, and come up behind him, and wraps her arms around him. He looks at her from over his shoulder, and smiles. She lays her head against his back, and says, "Where did everyone go?"

He shrugs, and says, "I don't know. Maybe there is a note."

Iris unwraps her arms from around his waist and goes to see if there left a note. Reid sighs, and goes back to making breakfast. 'I still can't believe that she is back. After all this time. I have my Is back.'

Iris comes back in holding a paper. She jumps up on to the counter next to me and says, "I found it, and it seems we have the house to ourselves. Grandma Kat left to go see Auntie Tessie, Ivy, and Tyler left together, then Caleb, and Mona left, and then Pogue, and Gio left. Awie everyone is coupling together. I new Pogue and Caleb would love Mona, Vanna."

Reid shakes his head, and says, "You are such a closet romantic."

Iris glares at him, and says, "So what?"

Reid laughs, and says, "Breakfast is done."

Iris jumps off the counter, and kisses Reid cheek before saying, "MMMM. It smells good."

Reid turns around, and kisses her before picking her up, and sitting her at the table. He pulls away, and grabs their plates. He puts one of them in front of her, before sitting down. Iris pick up her fork and takes a bite of the omelette and moans. Reid laughs, and says, "You enjoying it that much."

Iris glares at him, and says, "Yes I am. It is really good."

Reid nods, and starts eating his food with Iris moaning at every bite. When they both were done Reid takes the plates, and rinses them off, before putting them into the dish washer. When he is done he leans against the counter watching Iris. She is sitting at the table with a smile on her face, and rubbing her stomach. She looks at him, and says, "That has to have been the best food ever."

Reid laughs, and says, "I am glad you enjoyed it."

"I more then enjoyed it."

Reid shakes his head and says, "How about we change out of the clothes we have on, and spend the morning watching cartoons?"

Iris stands up, and stretches. "Good idea."

Iris walks out of the kitchen, and up to her room to change. Reid walks out after her and up to one of the guest rooms. He jumps into the shower first before getting out and pulling on some boxers and sweats. He shakes his head letting his hair land were it will, before walking down stairs. He plops down on he couch waiting for Iris. She comes down about five minutes later in shorts and one of Reid shirts. She smiles at him and walks over to the couch and sits down on his stomach. He pulls her down to lay on top him. She kisses him, before laying her head down on his chest and turning the T.V.

They go through almost every channel before deciding to watch Courage The Cowardly Dog. After an hour of Courage they decide to watch the two hours of old Poké mon reruns. After that was over there decide to watch old reruns of Digimon. After the last Digimon rerun, Reid complains that he is hungry.

Iris laughs and gets up, and walks into the kitchen, looking in the fridge for something you make. She pulls out turkey, ham, and roast beef lunchmeat. She lays them on the counter, before grabbing the onions, tomatoes, lettuce, pickles, and mustard. She lays all that on the counter, before grabbing to foot long pieces of wheat bread. She grabs a knife, and cuts open the bread. She lays them open on the counter, and starts adding everything to them. After she is done she put chips on her, and walks into the living room. She hands Reid his sandwich, before sittings hers down and putting in the disc that held grudge one and two. She hits play, and sits down with her sandwich. Reid has half of his gone by time she was comfortable. She just shook her head and started eating.

Half way through the movie Iris ended up cuddled against Reid side. Not that he minded. After the first one was over Reid ran into the kitchen and popped popcorn for them to eat while watching grudge 2. Most of the popcorn ended up on the floor. After that was over Iris said, "I am not watching anymore scary movies."

"Aw. Come on babe. You know you wanna."

She sat there shaking her head. Finally Reid gave in and put in Scary Movie 4. (I love this movie.) She smiled at him, and cuddled up against his side. They both ended up laughing through out most of the movie.

"That was so stupid it was funny?"

"I agree with you there."

"It was good none the less."

"I agree with you again. I can't wait to see the 5th one."

"Same. I am going to have to see when it is coming out."

They sit there in silence, before Reid says, "So what is for Dinner?"

Iris laughs, and says, "That is all you think about."

Reid winks, and says, "That is not all I think about. I think about other stuff."

"Sure. Like what positions you wanna take your new toy in."

Reid rolls his eyes, and says, "Baby, Not anymore. The only person I am think about its you. It has always been you. No matter how many girls I had you were always the one I was thinking about. When I went to bed I dreamed of you, the day I would get to see you again, the day I would get to hold you in my arms. Is you are my world if you know it or not. You have had me heart, body, and soul since I was old enough to know girls didn't have cooties."

Iris throws herself at him crying. He rubs her back, and says, "Baby? Whats wrong?"

She looks at him, and says, "I love you Reid. I want to spend my life with you. Without you there is no me. I can't function right if your not there. These last years have been hell. I have wanted so badly to come back. I didn't feel alive when I left you. The only time I did was when I was getting in trouble. That is the only reason I did it. I didn't do it cause I wanted too. I just wanted to feel alive again."

She starts crying again, and Reid wraps her in his arms, and rubs her back, while saying soothing word in her ear. After a couple minutes she stops, and looks up at him. He smiles at her, and she smiles back. He touches his forehead to hers before kissing her. She wraps her arms around his neck, and kisses him back. He pulls away, and says, "I love you Iris Ivy Nurse-Hunter."

"I love you too Reid James Garwin."

He smiles, and ask, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiles back, and kisses him repeatedly saying, "Yes" in between kisses.

He laughs and spins her around. She giggles, and kisses his fully. He stops spinning them, and takes control of the kiss sliding his tongue over her bottom lip. She opens her mouth letting him in. He explores her mouth before pulling away. She looks up at him with glazed eyes, and says, "You have onion breath. I am happy I didn't put them on my sandwich."

Reid bust out laughing, and gives her a quick kiss. She laughs too, and lays her head on his shoulder. He lays his head over hers, and kisses the top of her head. She cuddles closer, and says, "I am happy we have got to spend time together, just you, and me."

"Me too. I didn't think I was ever going to get you alone long enough to talk to you."

Iris laughs, and says, "I am sure you would have found someway to get me alone."

He nods, and says, "True True."

They stand there for a little longer, and Reid says, "I am hungry again."

Iris laughs, and removes herself from Reid arms, and walks into the kitchen, and grabs the shrimp, and chicken out of the fridge, so she can start making dinner.

A/n I hope you all like. Mwah.


	9. Pogue, and Vanna's Date

**To Have Magic. **

**A/n: I don't own Micky D's. I don't own the boys or anyone else from the movie. But I do own Iris, Ivy and Grandma Kat****, Giovanna, and Harmony****.**

**If I add anymore of my own people I will tell you.**

**A/N Once again these date are out of order. **

Pogue woke up, and looked down at Giovanna. She was sound a sleep with her head pillowed on his chest, and her hand over his heart. He smiled, and watched her sleep for a few minutes before shaking her softly. She woke up, and looked at him blinking, before yawning, and closing her eyes again. Pogue chuckles softly, and shakes her again saying, "Its time to get up sleepy head."

She slaps his chest, and says, "I don't wanna get up yet."

He shrugs, and says, "Well there goes the bike show."

She sits up, and says, "What bike show?"

"Its nothing big. I just thought you might have wanted to go."

She gets up off the couch, and says, "I do wanna go."

He smiles, and stands up, stretching. Giovanna stands there taking in the scene. His hair all over the place. His pants riding low on his waist, and his shirt riding up his rock hard abs. She stopped ogling him when he said, "So does Miss Vanna like what she sees?"

She looks up at his face, and blushes, before saying, "Who wouldn't like what I see."

He looks down, and walks past her, and mumbles, "Not ever one looks at a body and personality."

Giovanna stands there feel bad for forgetting that his ex-girlfriend only dated him for his money. She stands there for a few more minutes before running upstairs, and getting in the shower. She gets out, and walks over to her closet in the room she is staying in, in a towel. She finally decides on what to wear. She lays it out on the bed, and drops her towel just as Pogue comes in. He stand there with his mouth open. She blushes, and throws her towel at him, and says, "Could you either get out or turn around?"

He just stands there, and Giovanna gets mad. She looks around, and finds her alarm clock. She picks it up, and throws it at his head. He shakes his head, and says, "I am soooo sorry. It was just..."

Giovanna cuts him off, and says, "Whatever just turn around before I throw more then a plastic alarm clock at you."

He nods and turns around, and Vanna pulls on her leather pants that are tied together on the sides by leather, showing off the side of her leg from her hip to her ankle. She pulls on a red t-shirt that said, 'You might want him. But I will get him' in black, and pulls on her red leather boots. She brushes her hair, then throws it up into a messy bun. Letting hair hang from where ever it fell out. She walks up to him and tap his shoulder, and says, "We can go now I am dressed."

He turns around, and pouts. "Aw that sucks. I very much enjoyed seeing you naked."

She shakes her head, and says, "I am sure you did."

She walks out of her room pulling Pogue with her. He follows her with a perverted grin on his face. She shakes her head when she sees the look on his face. He just smiles, and winks at her. She laughs, and writes a note telling everyone where her, and Pogue have went. After that she walks out of the house pushing Pogue in front of her after he decided to pinch her butt. He pouts, and whines about how he couldn't help it. She just rolls her eyes, and waits for him to get on the bike, before getting on after him.

Pogue stops thirty minutes later at Micky D's to get them some breakfast. Vanna walks in, and up to the counter with Pogue following her. The guy that was at the register was checking her out. Pogue glares at him, and wraps his arms around her waist, and kisses the side of her cheek asking, "Do you know what you want yet?"

She leans her head back against his chest, and says, "Yup. Have you?"

He nods, and says, "I would like two egg, cheese, ham biscuits. A order of hashbrown, and two orange juices."

He looks down at her, and says, "You?"

She smiles says, "Make that three sandwiches, Two hash browns, and three orange juices."

The guy behind the register nods, and says, "That will be 12.50."

Pogue grabs his wallet, and looks in it. He sighs, and says, "Do you have change to break a fifty? I don't carry any smaller bills."

Vanna looks up at him with a look that says 'sure.' He just winks at her, and wait for his change back. The guy at the register stutters, "Hherre iiiss yyour chchange."

Pogue smiles, and says, "Thank you."

Pogue puts his change in his pocket besides a twenty. He puts it in the charity thing that was in front of the register. Vanna smiles up at him before moving to the side to get out of peoples way. Pogue wraps his arms back around her waist, and lays his head on her shoulder. She shakes her head, and says, "I know that you are just doing this to make that kid jealous."

He leans up, and turns her to face him before saying, "That is not why I did that. It was just the excuse to do it. I like you Vanna. Your real. You don't try to hide anything."

She smiles at him, and kisses him. He kisses her back, smiling into the kiss. She pulls away when she hears that they food was up. He lets her go, and grabs the food, before wrapping his arm around her waist, and walking back to where they had the plush chairs, and the T.V (I don't know if anybody know what I am talking about. But in our Micky D's they have this little part where there is big plush chairs, and a T.V)

Pogue sits down, then pulls Vanna to sit in his lap. He kicks his feet up on the coffee table, and she gets comfty, before she grabs her food, and hands him his. They sit there in silence eating there food, and enjoying just being together. Once they are done eating Pogue stands up with Vanna still in his lap. She gasp, and wraps her legs, and arms around him. Pogue laughs, and wraps one are around her. He throws out there thrash, and walks out with Vanna still in his arms. She lays her head on his shoulder as they are walking to the bike, and says, "I like you too Pogo."

He laughs, and says, "Pogo? Where did you get that?"

She smiles against his shoulder, and says, "From 100 Dalmatians. It the name of the daddy dog."

He nods, and says, "But why did you call me that?"

"Cause it is the only Nickname I could think of for you name."

He nods again, and stops next to the bike, and un-wraps her legs letting her slide down the front of him. When her feet hit the ground she stands up on her tip toes, and kisses him. He kisses her back, and wraps his arms around her waist. She wraps her arms around his neck, and takes her tongue across his bottom lip when her phone goes off. She sighs, and pulls away, and grabs her phone from between her boobs, and answers it.

"Hello."

"Hey Babe. What you doing?"

Pogue raises his eye brow, when he hears a guy calling her babe.

"Nothing much. Hanging out with Pogue."

"Is that the guy you told me about. If so tell him if he hurt you I am going to kill him."

"Yes that is him. Will do."

She looks up at him, and says, "My brother said that if you hurt me he is going to kill you."

Pogue eyes flash black, and he says, "I am the one who always ends up hurt not the other way around."

Vanna laughs, and kisses him before saying, "I told him. He says he is the one who ends up hurt."

"Aw. What a pussy."

"David he isn't a pussy. He is just like you, and me. He is dated for his money."

"O. Tell him I am sorry about the pussy comment."

"Yeah O. You really need to watch your mouth."

"Yeah Yeah. Now tell him I am sorry."

Vanna laughs, and says, "He says he is sorry about the pussy comment."

Pogue shrugs, and says, "Its all good.

"He said its all good. Well look I have to go. I am on my way to a bike show. Call you later."

"Kays. Love ya sis."

"Love ya too."

She hung up, and put her phone back between her boobs. Vanna looked up at Pogue to see him looking down her shirt. She hits him on the side of his head, and says, "Bad Pogo."

Pogue laughs, and kisses her before getting on his bike, and starting it. Vanna gets on behind him, and wraps her arms around his waist, and lays her head on his back.

They get to the bike show thirty minutes later. They walk around for about fifteen minutes, when Pogue says, "Do you wanna go? This was not what I thought it was."

Vanna nods, and says, "I can tell. You look really disappointed."

"That is cause this use to be a one bad bike show. Now its gone down hill."

"I see. So where do you wanna go?"

Pogue shrugs, and says, "I really don't care it is up too you. The only thing I ask is no shopping."

Vanna pouts, and says, "But but... Why no shopping?"

He smiles, and says, "I don't have my car with me."

She nods, and links her arm through his, and says, "Hmm... How about a movie?"

"I like the sound of that. But what movie?"

"Prom Night is still showing."

"Okay. Works for me."

Pogue, and Vanna walk into the movie theater arms linked, and talking. When Kate stops in front of them, and says, "What are you doing with my man?"

Vanna raises her perfect eyebrow, and looks around before saying, "What man are talking about? Cause the only person I man I am with is Pogue my boyfriend."

"Sorry to tell you Hun. He isn't your. He is mine."

Vanna looks up at Pogue, and says, "Hun. Do happen to be dating this?"

She waves her hand in Kate in front of Kate. Pogue laughs, and says, "Do you even have to ask? I mean come on."

"I know I know. I just thought if she heard it she would go away."

"I am not going anywhere. He is mine. He is just saying that he isn't dating me so he don't hurt your feelings."

Vanna started getting mad, and said, "Look here bitch. I really don't have time for your games. He don't want. He is with me now. So could you kindly take your self somewhere else."

Kate's screams, and lunges at Vanna. Vanna steps back, and Kate hits the floor face first. Kate gets up, with blood pouring out of her nose, and charges at Vanna. Vanna sighs, and moves out of her way. She keep evading Kate for about six minutes. Just long enough for the police to get here, and arrest her. Vanna sighs, and shakes her head, before walking back over to Pogue, and says, "Lets go see that movie."

Pogue laughs, and wraps his arms around Vanna waist, and they walk into the movies theater.

A/N I hope you like it. Its not much. But it is something.


	10. Caleb, and Mona's Date

**To Have Magic. **

**A/n: I don't own the boys or anyone else from the movie. But I do own Iris, Ivy and Grandma Kat****, Giovanna, and Harmony****.**

**If I add anymore of my own people I will tell you.**

Mona woke up, and looks down at Caleb, before looking around to see only Reid, and Iris asleep. She lays back down for a minute before she had to go pee. She slowly tried to get over Caleb without waking him up, but ends up kneeing him in the balls.

His eyes open wide, and he gasp, before grabbing himself. Mona smiles at him, and whispers, "I am so sorry."

He smiles back, and whispers, "Its okay. I know you didn't do it on purpose."

She kisses his cheek before finishing getting off of him, and walking to the bathroom. When she comes out of the bathroom he is waiting for her. He winks, and says, "Go get dressed then meet me in the kitchen, and I will make us breakfast."

She nods, and walks up stairs to her room. He stand there, and watches her leave before going to his room, and jumping in the shower.

Mona get out of the shower, and dries off, before blow drying her hair, and throwing it up into a pony tail with her bags hanging down. She puts on some light black eyeliner, and light pink eye shadow, before putting on some clear cherry lip-gloss. She walks into her room, and pulls on a pink bra, and boy shorts set. She grabs her white tank top with 'I'm a Princess. Buy me stuff.' on it in pink, and a pink pleated skirt. She slips on her pink, and white flip flop before walking down stairs, and into the kitchen. Caleb was standing at the stove cooking egg, bacon, and hashbrowns. He was in a white, and blue holister shirt, and a pair of low riding dark blue jeans with white tennis shoes. His hair was spiked.

Mona sat down, and he said, "Breakfast will be done in minute."

"Okay."

Mona sat at the table checking her nail polish. It was chipped in some places, so she whispered, "fix," and they were perfectly pink again. Caleb stiffens, when he feels the use of power, but shook it off.

Caleb sat a plate of food down in front of her before sitting across from her, and digging into his food. Mona takes a bite, and couldn't believe how good it was. She finishes just after Caleb, and says, "That was really good. I have had a hot breakfast in a while."

He smiled at her, and said, "I am glad you enjoyed it."

They sit there for a few minutes when Caleb asks, "Do you want you want to go to dinner with me tonight?"

She smiles at him, and says, "Sure. I would love too."

"Great. Do you have, and any evening gowns with you?"

She shakes her head no, and says, "I didn't think I would need any of them."

Caleb shrugs, and says, "Well I guess that calls for some shopping."

Mona's eye brighten at the word shopping, and Caleb laughs, and stands up pulling her up too. He wraps his arm around her shoulders, and they go to walk out when Mona stops, and goes over to the letter on the stand, and writes that her, and Caleb are leaving, before walking back over to Caleb. He wraps his arm around her shoulder again, and walks out of the house, and over to his mustang. They get in, and Caleb drives them to a building that had black windows, and no sign. Mona looks at him with her eyebrow raised, and ask, "Where are we?"

He smiles, and says, "It a shop called bel et enchanter _(beautiful and enchanting). _It a private shop owned by a friend of my moms. I thought maybe you would like to shop here instead of at a normal mall."

"Thanks. I like private shops better then normal malls. The people at the normal mall all stare at you if you have money."

"I know. That why I tend to stay away from the mall with my name being so well known."

"I bet. When I lived in Florida. I couldn't go any where with out people knowing me."

"I hate that. It get a annoying after awhile."

"That it does. That's why I decided to move here when Iris, and Ivy did. No one knows me here. I don't have to hide who I am."

Caleb nods, and says, "That why I live in Ipswhich. No one really ever comes there."

"I see."

They walk into the shop, and Mona looks around in awe. She is no stranger to the high life, but the dresses in this store was gorgeous. No one of them were alike. They were all different, and separated by color. She walks over to the white ball gowns, and looks through them til she finds, a white silk one, white gold designs around the waist. She looks at the size, and giggles when it is her size. She takes it off the holder, and walks back to Caleb, and says, "I want this one."

Caleb nods, and the cashier takes the dress from her before ringing it up, and putting it into one of there bags. Caleb hand the cashier the his credit card, and Mona says, "No. I will pay for it."

He ignores her, and hands his card over anyway. Mona tries to take it from him, and he smiles at her, and kisses her. He pulls away after the cashier has ran his card. She glares at him, and all he does is wink, and sign the receipt. He takes the bag with her dress in it, and wraps his arm around her waist, and walks out of the store, and next door to an all mans store. Caleb finds a black tux, with a white undershirt, and a gold tie. He pays for it, and leaves with his arm around a still sulking Mona.

He puts there stuff in the trunks, and gets into the mustang. Mona is facing the door with her back to him. He sighs, and says, "What is wrong Mona?"

She glares at him over her shoulder, and says, "That was wrong of you to kiss just to get what you wanted."

He realized what he did, and wraps his arms around her waist, and pulls her into his lap, and says, "I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I didn't just kiss you to get what I wanted. I really wanted to kiss you. I am sorry that I did that."

She smiles at him, and kisses him. He kisses her back, and she pulls away, and sit back in her seat, and says, "So what are we going to do until dinner?"

He sit there thinking for a few minutes before he says, "How about an amusement park?"

"That sounds great."

He nods, and pulls out of the parking lot, and drove a hour away to the amusement park. They walk over to the V.I.P line, and flashes his I.D, and the person lets the two of them in. Mona laughs, and says, "The wonders of being Rich, and well know."

Caleb laughs with her, and pulls her along to the first ride. They hit every ride they can. The last ones they hit before leaving the park was the water rides.

They get into Calebs car still a little wet, and drive to the house Caleb's mother bought for him. When they got there Caleb grabs there outfits out of the trunk, and hand Mona here, and shows her to the bedroom with a bathroom attached to it, and said, "We have two hours until dinner, and the place is 45 minutes away."

She nods, and kisses him before pushing him out of the room, and locking the door. She runs her bath water before, stripping out of her clothes, and getting in. She relaxed for a few minutes before washing her body, and hair. She looks around the bathroom, and finds juicy couture lotion, and perfume. She opens the lotion, and rubs it into her skin all over. Once she is done she curls her hair, and puts on gold eye shadow, and brown eyeliner. She puts the gold glitter powder she found all over her body giving her body a golden shine. She puts on some perfume on her wrist, chest, and behind her ears. She pulls on her dress, and looks at herself in the mirror. The dress fit her in all the right places, and the gold glitter made her shimmer. She slips on her gold heels, before looking at the time, and smiling. She was done, and with five minutes to spare. She unlocked the door, and walked out, and down stairs to the living room to see Caleb dressed, and waiting for her. She smiled at him, and he smiled back before saying, "You look stunning."

She blushes, and says, "You don't look to bad yourself."

He hands her a little box, and when she opens it inside where a pair of gold studs. She smiles up at him before putting them in her ears. After she is done he offer her his arm. She takes it, and he opens the door, and lets her walk out before closing it, and locking. He opens the passenger side door for her. She smiles, and gets in. He walks around the car, and get into the driver seat, and starts the car. He pulls out of the drive way, and drives to the restaurant. On the way there Caleb looks over at her, and says, "I need to tell you something."

She looks at him, and says, "What is it?"

"I have power. I am part of the Covenant of Silence."

She nods, and says, "I see. I also have powers. It is passed to the oldest girl in every family."

He nods, and says, "Now I don't feel so much like a freak."

She laughs, and says, "At least would have been a sexy freak."

He laughs also, and put his hand on top of hers. She smiles, and closes her eye enjoying the ride. When they get there he helps her out of the car, and they go to walk in when the two of there hear, "OMG It is The Golden Boy Caleb Danvers with The Golden Girl Harmony Harrington."

Harmony sighs, and Caleb strightens his shoulder, and keeps walking, not answering anyone questions. They get into the building, and relaxes. Mona laughs, and says, "Say so much for not being known."

Caleb laughs too, and the two of them are sat at there table for two.

A/N IF YOU WISH TO SEE WHAT MONA'S DRESS LOOKS LIKE. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE.


	11. Chilling Before Prom

**To Have Magic. **

**A/n: I don't own the boys or anyone else from the movie. But I do own Iris, Ivy and Grandma Kat****, Giovanna, and Harmony****.**

**If I add anymore of my own people I will tell you.**

Grandma Kat came home to a silent house. She raised her eyebrow, and walked up the steps, and looked into Iris' room, to see her, and Reid a sleep still. She shook her head, and checked on the other three. To see them all in the same shape. She shrugged, and walked down stairs wondering, what they did yesterday that has them still in bed at 2 in the afternoon. She walked into the kitchen, and looked around. There was no dishes in the sink, or on the table, and counter. That was weird usually there was crap all over the place. She walked through out the bottom half of the house, and all she found was a bowl. Either they weren't home yesterday, or came down with a bug, and cleaned up after themselves. Either way she didn't have to do anything. She yawned, and went upstairs, and got into bed. She was tired, staying up all night was hard on the body.

--

Mona woke up, and yawned, before stretching, and getting out of bed. She walks into the bathroom, and wipes off her makeup, and uses the bathroom, before walking out of the bathroom, and down stairs. She looks around before smiling, and jumping onto the couch, and turning on cartoons. She still had 3 hours before she had to get ready for prom. Slowly everyone came down stairs. The girls looked the most awake, besides Iris. She was like asleep standing up with her head on Reid.

Reid smirks, and moves, and Iris falls to the floor. She blinks, and looks around, before glaring at Reid. He shrugs, and says, "You had to get up."

"I know that. I was up."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then why did you hit the floor?"

"It was unexpected."

"Bull-crap. You was asleep, or you would have not hit the floor."

She pouts, and crosses her arms under her chest. Reid shakes his head, and says, "Baby. What have I told you about crossing your arms under your chest."

She glares at him, and says, "Pervert.", before crossing her arms over her chest.

He smiles, and lifts her up, off the ground. She stay crossed leg, and arms crossed hanging from Reid's arms. He sigh, and lets her go. She stays there floating. She glares at him. He shrugs, and says, "What?"

"What? You almost dropped me again."

"So. You have magic."

"So."

He shakes his head, and leans forward, and kisses her. She wrapped her arms around him, and kisses him back. He pulls away, and smiles at her. She smiles back, and says, "I love you."

He leans his forehead against hers, and says, "I love you too babe."

The other six people in the room all lean there head to the side, and say, "Aw. How cute is that."

Iris, and Reid glares at them, and they just smile. Iris looks at the clock, and say, "Come on girls we need to get going."

The other three girls look at the clock, before kissing there other, and running up the steps with Iris. The guys shake there head, and sit down on the couch, and watch T.V.

--

**3 hours later**

The boys where waiting down stairs in the living room for the girls to make there appearance. Vanna was first, she was in a black corset with sliver designs on it. With a black taffeta ruched skirt. She was in a pair of silver Mary Jane's. Her hair was in curls down her back, with a hint of sliver here, and there. Her eye shadow, went from black to sliver, and she had light black eyeliner on. Iris was next to come out. She had on a black dress, that went to went to her knees, but the sheer went down to mid-calf. The bodice was covered in a gold design . Her eye shadow was gold, and she had on light black eyeliner. She had on a pair of strappy gold heels. Her hair was highlighted with gold, and wavy. Then Mona came out, she was in a hot pink dress with a black design on the bodice. It went to just below her knees. She was in a pair of black ballet shoes. They wrapped around her ankle, and calf. Her hair was down in curls, and pilled on top of her head. Her make up went from light pink to dark pink, with light black eyeliner. Then Ivy came out in a midnight blue dress that was bunched at the front from the bottom to about mid-calf, and you could see the black sheer under the dress. It had a black design on her bodice. She had on a pair of black heels. Her was curled, and strands of blue put in. He make up went from a light blue to a dark blue, with light black eyeliner.

The guys stood there speechless. The girls looked amazing. The girls shook there head, and hit there respective half, before walking outside, and into the purple hummer limo waiting for them.

The guys finally get in five minutes later. The girls laughed, and cuddled up to there other half, and Ivy said, "Do you believe it, we are going to prom?"

"I know I never thought that we would all be together to go to prom." ,says Ty.

Reid nods, and says, "Also we only have three more days of school."

Iris' eyes get big, and she says, "OMG. We are graduating next weekend."

Mona, and Vanna laugh, and Vanna says, "Well aren't you a little slow."

Iris glares at her, and stick out her tongue. Vanna sticks her tongue out back, and Pogue says, "Do that again, and I am going to flick you both in the tongue."

Iris being the smart ass she is stuck out her tongue real fast before Pogue could flick her. He glared at her, and she smiled, and cuddled closer to Reid. Reid looked down at her, and gave her a wet willie. She squealed, and jumps away from Reid, and into Pogue's lap. She smiled up at him, and he pushes her into the floor. She pouts but keeps laying there. They all sit there in silent until, Tyler says, "Iris. Move you ass off of my foot. I can't feel it."

Iris glares at him, and sits back down next to Reid. He puts his arm around her, and she shrugged it off, and glared at him. He sighed, and pulls her into his lap, and kisses her. She wraps her arms around him, and he pulls back. She looks up at him with glazed eyes, and he kissed her nose before pulling her close. She lays her head on his shoulder, and bites, and nibbles on his neck leaving a nice size red mark. She pulled away, and smiled. Ivy shook her head, and leaned her head on Tyler's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, and Ivy says, "You know something? You never really asked me to be your girlfriend."

He smiles, and kisses her before saying, "So do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

Ivy laughs, and kisses him back, before saying, "Yes I do."

He nods, and kisses her again. She kisses him back, and pulls away, and says, "I love you Ty."

"I love you to Ivy."

She smiles, and cuddles back up to him. Vanna sat there watching them. She envied what they had. They knew that they were what another wanted. She sighed, and closed her eyes leaning back against the sit. She was happy for Ivy, and Iris, she just wish she had someone to call her own. Yeah, she was hanging out with Pogue, and he sleep with her in her bed. But they weren't dating. She really wished they were.

Pogue seen how Vanna was looking at Iris, and Reid, and Ivy, and Ty. The look of envy. He looked at them like that too. He looked over at Vanna when she sighed, and his chest got tight. He knew it was soon but he was in love with the women next to him. He couldn't help it. She was everything he has ever looked for. She was smart, loyal, she liked the same stuff he did, and she kicked ass. Also her being beautiful made her the perfect package.

He sat there for a few minutes getting his nerves calmed, and said, "Vanna."

She looked at him, and said, "What babe?"

He leaned in, and kissed her. She looked at him with wide eyes, before closing them, and kissing him back. He pulled her close, before pulling away from the kiss, and says, "I know we haven't know another long. But it feels like I have known you forever. I know that is so cliche but I don't know how else to say it. I love you Giovanna."

Her eyes get big again, and she says, "I love you too Pogue."

He smiles at her, and kisses her. She kisses him back, before pulling away, and smiling at him. He smiles back rubbing his nose against hers.

Mona watches the three couples, and smiles, she was happy for them. Her friends found what everyone looks for. She leans her head against Caleb's shoulder, and he smiles down at her. She smiles back, and closes her eyes enjoying the rest of the ride.

A/N I hope you all like it. Its not much. The links to the dresses they are wearing is on my profile.


	12. Prom

**To Have Magic. **

**A/n: I don't own the boys or anyone else from the movie. But I do own Iris, Ivy and Grandma Kat****, Giovanna, and Harmony****.**

**If I add anymore of my own people I will tell you.**

The limo pulls up in front of the building, and the driver gets out, and opens the door for the four couples. Iris, and Reid get out first, then Vanna, and Pogue, then Ivy, and Tyler, and last Caleb, and Mona. The cameras flash like crazy as the eight of them walk into the building.

They look around for there table, when Kate says, "So I see you still won't leave my man alone."

Vanna sighs, and says, "You stupid fucking cunt. I am getting fucking sick of you saying Pogue is your man. Pogue is my man. I am the one he is with. I am the one he came to prom with. All your nasty ass was, was something to do when he was bored. So it get it through your fake ass head that he don't want your broke wannabe ass."

Kate stand there in shock before she throws herself at Vanna. Vanna grabs her arm, and flips her. Kate hits the floor knocking all the air out of her. Vanna puts her foot on Kate's chest, and says, "Can some one get a police officer to come get this cunt?"

Not even a minute later Kate is being picked up off the ground, and put into cuffs, and helped out of the building, and into a police car.

Pogue smiles at Vanna, and kisses her. She kisses him back, before pulling away, and smiling at him. He smiles back at her, and says, "You are kick ass babe."

She laughs, and says, "Thanks."

"I was only telling the truth."

Vanna shakes her head, and says, "Lets go find our table. All this fighting has made me hungry."

Everyone laughs, and followers her to find there table. They find the table, and sit down. The girls look around, and Vanna says, "I like the way they did it. It isn't over done. It just right for the theme."

"I agree with you," says Iris looking around.

"The colors look perfect even though you think they would clash." says Mona

Ivy laughs, and says, "It would be Mona who says something about the colors."

Mona glares at her, and Ivy smiles, and says, "You know I love you."

Mona rolls her eyes, and says, "I love you too."

Caleb pouts, and says, "I see how it is."

Mona shakes her head, and says, "I love you too Caleb."

Reid laughs, and says, "I never thought Caleb would be one to pout cause his girlfriend said I love you too another girl."

Caleb glares at him, and Reid smiles. Iris shakes her head, and says, "Ladies let dance."

The three other girls nod, and get up, and walk out onto the dance floor. The all stand in a circle, and dance to the song that was playing.

The boys sat at the table with pouts on there face. They got ditched. The girls watch the boy pout while dancing, and talking.

"Look at Reid's face. He looks like someone took away his favorite toy." laughs Iris.

They all laugh, and Mona says, "He looks more like he was told he wasn't getting any for a week."

Iris blushes, and swats Mona on the arm. She laughs, and dances away from her. Iris shakes her head, and says, "So what about the face that Caleb is making?"

Vanna looks at him for a minute, and says, "It look like someone told him that he lost his car."

"Or that he lost all his money." added Ivy

Mona laughs, and says, "I have to say I agree with you. Now what about Tyler?"

Ivy raises her eyebrow, and says, "Easy. That Reid totalled his Hummer."

Vanna shakes her head, and says, "Nah. He doesn't look bad. That more of the look her get when someone steals his keys, and he doesn't get to drive."

Ivy nods, and says, "True True. But that is the same face he would make if Reid totaled his Hummer. He wouldn't get mad he would just pout, and make Reid feel bad until he buys Tyler a new Hummer."

Iris nods, and says, "I agree with her. Tyler would do just that."

Mona laughs, and says, "Now Pogue."

Vanna, Ivy, and Iris all says, "That he crashed his bike."

They all laughs, and Ivy says, "We should go grab they, and have them dance with us. We don't want they mad at us on Prom night."

They all agree, and dance off the dance floor, and over to they respective date, and pulls him up, and onto the dance floor to dance. The guys smile, and grind to the music with them. They dance through a couple fast songs before a slow songs come on, and everyone paired up, and danced.

Mona's head was on Caleb's chest, and her arms around his neck. His arm were wrapped around her waist, and his cheek was leaning against her head. They were swaying side to side with the beat of the music. Caleb smiled, and says, "I am glad you came here. I am starting to like you."

Mona smiles, and says, "I am starting to like you too."

Caleb lifts his head, and turns Mona's face up to his, and kisses her. She kisses him back, before pulling away, and smiling, and laying her head back on his chest. Caleb lays her cheek back against her hair, and closes his eyes enjoying having her in his arms.

Vanna has her arms wrapped around Pogue neck, and Pogue has his arms wrapped her waist. They are looks at another, and swaying in a circle to the music everyone in a while kissing softly.

Iris has her head on Reid's shoulder, and her face against his neck taking in his scent. Reid had his arms wrapped around her waist. One of her arms are around his neck, and the other one is between them on his chest. They are slowly swaying to the music. Just enjoying being with another.

Ivy is looking to the left, and Tyler is looking to right. They hand are sticking out to the right, and they are dancing the Tango to a slow song. They were in there own little world. Not really caring that they were doing the wrong dance or that other people where around them.

After the slow song ended two teachers one guy, and one girl got on stage, and the girl said, "Time to tell who the Princess, and Prince of this years Prom is."

Everyone cheers, and the guy say, "And this years Prince is Aaron Abbot"

Aaron walks up onto the stage, and the guy places a small crown on his head, and Aaron bows. All the people who voted for him cheered. The lady walks up to the mic, and says, "This year Princess is Ivy Nurse-Hunter."

Ivy walk on to the stage, and smiles before the lady gives her a small banquet of flowers, and places a small tiara on her head. She curtsies, and Aaron offers him her hand. She takes his hand, and they walk out on to the dance floor. Ivy hands her flowers to Iris, and the music starts, and Aaron takes Ivy around the dance floor, making comment. Ivy ignores him, and just keeps dancing, and hoping that the song ends soon. Aaron gets mad that Ivy is ignoring him, and grabs her butt. She looks at him, and goes to say something, but he kisses her. She finally pushes him away, and slaps him, before walking away from him, and over to Tyler. Tyler ask, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine. My butt is a little sore, and so is my lips."

Tyler nods, and kisses her temple before walking away, and over to Aaron, and punching him. He falls over, and Tyler just keeps hitting him. Pogue walks over to the two of them, and picks Tyler up, and off of Aaron. Tyler struggles, and says, "Let me go Pogue. That ass hole touched my Ivy."

Pogue shakes his head, and says, "No can do."

Tyler keeps struggling with Pogue. Pogue gets mad, and says, "Either you calm down, and walk out of this building, or I am going to carry you out."

Tyler stops struggling, and spits, before turning away, and walking out. Ivy follows after him. Once there are both outside Tyler stops walking, and waits for Ivy to catch up. She catches up to him, and winces when she see the split lip. She takes her hand over his mouth, and heals the cut. He smiles at her, and kisses her, before they both get in to the limo, and have the limo driver drop them off at Caleb's house.

--

Caleb is watching Tyler, and Ivy walk out when he hears, "And the King of this years Prom is Caleb Danvers."

He stands there for a few seconds until Mona nudges him. He looks at her, and smiles before walking up onto the stage. The guy puts the crown on his head, and hands him a vest to put on. He puts on the vest before smiling, and bowing. The lady walks up to the mic, and says, "The Queen of this years Prom is Sarah Wenham."

Sarah walks up onto the stage, and smiles. She lets the lady put on the Crown, and the vest. She looks at everyone, and curtsies, before taking the hand that Caleb offered. He lead her out onto the dance floor, and they start circling the dance floor. Sarah looks at Caleb's shoulder the whole time. She didn't say anything or move her body to close. Caleb was thankful for that.

When the song ended Sarah curtsied, and Caleb bowed, before Sarah, said, "I am sorry Caleb for everything I have done. I hope you can forgive me one day," before walking away.

Caleb nods, and walks back over to Mona with a smile on his face. She holds her breath. She knew he wanted her, and everything. But history is history. When he finally got to her. He kissed her, and pulls away, and says, "Sarah said she was sorry for anything she may have caused."

Mona smiles, and says, "That great. I am glad that she isn't going to start stuff like Kate is with Vanna."

Caleb smiles back, and says, "Me too."

Vanna walks over to them, and says, "Caleb Ivy just texted me, and was wondering if we can have a party at your house?"

He thinks for a minute, and Vanna think he is going to say no, but he says, "I don't care. Also tell her the keys to the basement are on top of the door ledge."

Vanna nods, and says, "Why does she need to unlock the basement?"

Caleb smiles, and says, "She will understand."

Vanna shrugs, and walks away to text her back, and to start telling people. Caleb, and Mona take one side, Vanna, and Pogue takes another, and Reid, and Iris takes the rest. After the six of them told everyone who needed to be told they left to Caleb's house.

When they get there Caleb walks into the house, and Ivy hugs him, and says, "OMG. Thank you. How did you know I could still do that."

He shrugs, and says, "Good guess."

She laughs, and Vanna asked, "What is she talking about?"

Pogue shakes his head, and says, "Caleb had a full bar built into the basement after his mom gave him the house."

"But why?"

"Lets just say even though we were young we drank, and Ivy learned how to make every drink you could think of."

"O I see."

"Yeah. Caleb knew sooner or later that the two of them would be back, and the infamous six of us would be having parties again."

Vanna nods, and walks away, and down stairs to see the bar. It was amazing. One side of the basement was glass, and there was shelf full of everything kind of alcohol you could think of. The bar was made of black marble, and dark wood. There was a dance floor, and a stage. There was even a kitchen. It was like a complete club. It had everything.

Ivy walked over to Vanna, and said, "It a amazing isn't it."

"That it is all we need to people in the kitchen."

"Already taken care of."

Vanna smiles, and says, "So do you need any help behind?"

"Well seeing how there is always tons of people at the parties I would says yes."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Ivy, and Vanna just get done remember where everything is when people start coming in. They give out drink for a good three hours before closing the bar, and being out the beers, and bottled drinks, and go and party with there friends. By four am everyone had pretty much left. The last couple people the four guys threw out before going into the living room, and laying down on the floor. The girls come into the living room a few minutes later, and soon all of them are a sleep.

A/n I know it took me forever to update, and I am sorry. Its just I have had tons of stuff to do, and haven't had the time to write. But I should hopefully now. I have all the way to chapter 17 wrote out on paper. I just have to write it on the computer. Well I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for any missed spelled word, or bad grammar.


	13. Hanging Out

**To Have Magic. **

**A/n: I don't own the boys or anyone else from the movie. But I do own Iris, Ivy and Grandma Kat****, Giovanna, and Harmony****.**

**If I add anymore of my own people I will tell you.**

Ivy woke up first, and tried to roll over, but she couldn't. Reid's head was on her back, and Caleb's legs where over hers. She groans, and Vanna laughs, and says, "I know how you feel. Tyler, and Pogue, is like on top of me."

Ivy laughs, and Mona says, "I have Caleb on top of me, with my feet on Pogue."

Iris laughs, and says, "I have like some part of everyone on me. I am the lucky one in the middle."

All the girls laugh, and try to move the guys off of them. But didn't get to far. They all groan, and lay there for a few before screaming. The guys jump up, and the girls move out of the way so when they get tangled together, and fall there didn't get landed on.

The four of the boys finally get up, after about five minutes, and by then the girls were in the kitchen making breakfast. The four of them walk into the kitchen, and sit down at the table groaning. The girls laugh, and Iris, ask, "What is wrong you four?"

They all glare, and Reid says, "We sleep on the floor."

"So did we, and we are okay. Well almost we have a couple bruises."

"You four came out lucky if you have only a couple. I don't even wanna know how many I have."

The girls laugh, and go back to making breakfast. A couple minute later, the girl put everything on the table, and everyone digs in.

--

After the girls are done they get up, and walk out of the kitchen, to go, and change into there bathing suits, and sun themselves while the guys did the dishes. After the four of them had change they all grab there juicy couture sunglasses, and go, and sit by the pool.

They sit there in silence for a few minutes until Ivy, ask, "So how do you two like it here?"

Vanna thinks for a minute, and says, "I like it here. I mean it is nothing like what I am use too. I mean no one is like running up to me, and is like can you sign this for me."

"Mona laughs, and says, "I know what you mean. I have only had one run in with the press, and that is when me, and Caleb spent the day together."

Iris nods, and says, "That is good. I was hoping you would like it here."

They sit for a few more minutes in silence, before Mona ask, "So why didn't you two come back here sooner?"

Ivy, and Iris look at another, and says, "Mom wouldn't let us."

"Why is that?"

"Um. This place make are power more powerful then they already are." says, Iris after a few seconds of Ivy trying to come up with the right words.

"Hm. I was wondering why I felt stronger." says Vanna.

"Yeah. This place like triples your power."

"Yikes."

"Your telling us. I mean I have to fight to keep my powers in check." says, Iris

"I bet you do. I mean you have so much power before, and now. I would go insane with that kind of power."

Iris laughs, and says, "Its not that bad. I just have to get use to having this much power."

The other three girls join in, and the boys come out. The four of them jump in the pool at the dame time splashing the girls. They girls glare at them, before taking off there sun glasses, and jumping into the pool to. The boy stare at them with wide eyes, but all the girls do is laugh, and splash them in the face. The guys wipe the water out of there eyes, and glare at the girls. They just smile, and float around. The boys all swim under there girl, and yank them under. The girls come up spitting out water, and the guys are laughing. The girl wink at another before swimming towards there boyfriends, and hugging them. The guys stare at another with a WTF look. Next thing they know they are alone in the pool, and they are naked. They get out, and go to grab a towel, but the door is locked. Pogue goes around front, and try the door, and it is locked too. They try all the windows, and they are locked also. Reid get pissed, and uses his powers on the door, and gets thrown back into the pool. He gets out of the pool, and says, "I should have know that would happen. But I keep forgetting how evil Ivy, and Iris are."

The other four nod, and sit down outside waiting for the girls to open the doors when it start raining. The four of them groan, and try the door again. It is still locked. They stand outside banging on the door, and saying sorry. The girls finally let them in, and the boys run upstairs, and change into some warm clothes, before coming down stairs, and getting something to eat.

--

After the four boys are done eating Iris says, "Why don't we go to Nicky's?"

"That sounds like a good idea." says Pogue.

"We can play some pool." says Reid.

Iris shakes her head, and kisses Reid cheek. He smiles at her, and says, "So lets go get ready."

He stands up, and pull Tyler with him, and Tyler pulls Caleb with him, and Caleb grabs onto Pogue for dear life. The girls laugh at them, and wait til they are all in there rooms before running upstairs, to Ivy's room, and pulling out there corsets that they bought. Ivy has a baby blue, and black one, with a jean skirt. Her hair was left down, and she had on blue eye shadow, and light eyeliner. Vanna has on a black, and white one, with a black mini skirt on. Her hair was put into a high pony tail, and she has on grey eye shadow, and dark black eye liner. Iris had on a dark blue, and black, with jean mini skirt, and dark blue leggings on. Her hair is left down, and straight, and she has on dark blue eye shadow on, and light eye liner. Mona had on a baby pink, and black one with a white skirt on. Her hair was done in waves, and she had on pink eye shadow, with light eye liner.

After they was done getting ready they walk down stairs to see the guys in matching outfits but in different colors to match what color there girlfriend was wearing. They girls kiss the boys, and they all walk out of Caleb's house, and get into the limo. They had the limo for the rest of the month.

--

When the eight of them got to Nicky's six of them couldn't believe the press that was outside of the bar. They all sighed, but decided it was better to face them. Then leave. So the four couples got out, and walked into Nicky's with out looking, or paying attention to the press. When they finally mad it into the bar they all sigh, and Mona says, "Its just like everywhere else now."

They all sit down at a table, and groan. They couldn't believe there safe place was being invaded. They had to get the press out, and they had to get them out fast. But how? was the question.

A/N This is just a filler chapter. Nothing really happen. I hope you like it. I am sorry for the bad grammar, and spelling mistakes.


	14. School

**To Have Magic. **

**A/n: I don't own the boys or anyone else from the movie. But I do own Iris, Ivy and Grandma Kat****, Giovanna, and Harmony****.**

**If I add anymore of my own people I will tell you.**

Reid woke up to the alarm clock going off. He groaned when he seen what time it was. They still had an hour until classes started why did he have to get up this early. He yawned, and looked down at Iris, to see she was still asleep. He smiles, and stands up. All she does is cuddle further into the blankets, so he takes the blankets, and makes freezing cold water pour all over her. She jumps up, and looks at Reid. All he does is smiles, and walks out of the room, and into the bathroom to take a shower.

Iris sit there for a few minutes before, walking out of the room, and into the bathroom Reid is using, and flushing the toilette. He screams, and jumps out of the shower, and ends up tripping, and falls on the floor. He looks up when he hears someone laughing, to see Iris almost crying she was laughing so hard. He glares at her before, getting up, and getting back into the shower. Iris shrugs, and walks out, and into another of the many bathrooms.

--

Vanna woke up with a start when she heard someone scream. Pogue sits up too, and when Vanna went to lay back down she ended up hitting Pogue in the face. She gasp, and says, "I am so sorry Pogo. I didn't know you had sat up."

He smiles at her, and kisses her before saying, "Its okay."

She smiles back, and kisses his cheek before getting out of bed, and pulling Pogue up with her. He groans, and says, "I don't wanna go. Please don't make me."

Vanna just keeps pulling him. He grabs a hold of the door jams, and whines, "Please don't make me. They want to take my ducky from me."

Vanna lets go of him, and bust out laughing. He smiles at her before, walking back into the room, and getting back in bed. Vanna stops laughing, and walks back into the room, and pull Pogue back out of bed. He whines, and Vanna just ignores him. She pushes him into the bathroom, and says, "Shower."

He pouts, and says, "I will if you join me."

She smirks at him, and walks into the bathroom, and shuts the door behind her. He smirks back, and tries to touch her. She shakes her head, and he puts his hands back at his sides. She kisses him on the mouth, before kissing down his chin, and sucking on his neck. He moans, and wraps his arms around her. She pulls away, and shakes her head before walking out, but not before she turns around, and says, "I warned you to not touch me. O well."

She walks out, and giggles when she hears Pogue growl. She walks into the bathroom down the hall, and takes a hot shower, giggling the whole time.

--

Caleb woke up when Mona jumped out of bed, and said, "Somethings wrong. I just heard someone scream."

Caleb laughs, and says, "Nothings wrong. That was just Reid. He must have woke up Iris in a bad way."

She shrugs, and says, "Okay.", before crawling back into bed.

Caleb pulls her closer to him, and they cuddle a couple minutes before Mona, says, "We need to get up, and get ready for school."

Caleb kisses her cheek, and releases her. She get out of bed, and says, "Come on babe."

He groans, and gets out of bed. She smiles at him, and kisses him, before walking into the bathroom that was attached to his room, and locking the door behind her.

He closes his eyes, and walks out of the room, to go take a shower, mumbling, "That girl is going to kill me one of these days."

--

Ivy woke up to the wonderful feeling of Tyler kissing her neck. She moans, and pull Tyler head up to her, and kisses him. He kisses her back, running his hand down her side. He pulls her lower half closer to him, and she moans into his mouth. He pulls away, and kisses down her cheek, and nibbles at her ear, before kissing along her chin, and then her neck. She leans her head back giving him more room. He kisses her shoulder before, running his hands back down her side, and then back up taking her shirt. She lifts her arms above her head, and Tyler throws the shirt, and looks down at her. She blushes, and Tyler kisses her, before pulling back, and taking her right nipple into his mouth, and rolling the left nipple between her thumb, and pointer finger. She moans, and arches her back up, and thread her hands in his hair. He looks up at her, and smiles before doing the same thing to her left nipple. He starts kissing down her stomach, when they hear someone scream. Ivy jumps up, and Tyler just watches her. She was just to beautiful. She looked at him, and says, "What was that?"

"You should know who that is?"

She giggles, and says, "Reid."

He nods, and kisses her. She kisses him back, before pulling away, and says, "We need to take a shower, and get ready for school."

He winks at her, and says, "How about one together?"

She winks back, and jumps out of bed, and says, "If you can catch me."

He waits a few seconds before running after her, and catching her right before she got to the bathroom. She giggles, and kisses him. He kisses her back, while backing her into the bathroom. He kicks the door shut, and stops kissing her long enough to lock the door. She giggles again, and turns the shower on, and starts undressing. Tyler stands there watching her. She blushes, and throws her shirt at him. He takes the shirt off his head, and laughs, before he starts undressing too.

--

Reid, and Iris were the first ones to make it to school, so they went, and sat in the Senior lounge. Aaron was in there. He was still sporting a black eye, and a split lip. Reid glares at him, and Iris ignores him. They sit down on one of the couches, and talk for a few when Aaron comes over, and says, "So Iris are you as cold as you sister?"

Reid went to get up but Iris puts her hand on his arm, and shakes her head. He goes back to what there were talking about when Aaron says, "Hm. The silent treatment. I bet I could get you to scream. My name that is."

Reid goes to get up again but Iris stops him. All he does takes her hand off his arm, and stands up, and walks over to Aaron, and punches him dead in the face. Aaron hits the floor, he gets up, and Reid hits him again sending him to meet the floor again. He stands up again, and Reid once again give him a date with the floor. After Aaron got hit three time he was more then willing to stay down. Reid spits on the floor where he is sitting before, walking back over to Iris, and sitting down. She shakes her head, and says, "So were did we leave off?"

He thinks for a minute, and says, "I think something about how we have are finals in two days."

"O yeah. Have you been studying?"

He nods his head no but says, "Yes."

Iris laughs, and Reid kisses her. Iris kisses him back, and you hear Tyler say, "Get a room."

Iris pulls away, and says, "Or we could get a bathroom."

Tyler, and Ivy blushes, and Vanna says, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing really. Just what happen this morning between my sister, and Tyler in the bathroom."

Vanna looks at her, and says, "You didn't."

She looks sheepish, and says, "Guilty has charged."

Vanna laughs, and says, "So how was it."

"I have one word for you. A-Fucking-Mazing."

Everyone laughs, and Tyler grins with pride. Reid hits him on the back, and says, "My baby boy is finally a man."

Tyler glares at Reid, and hits him up side the head. Reid pouts, and Iris laughs at him. He glares at her, and she shrugs her shoulders. They all sit there goofing around until the five minute warning bell rang. They all runs off to there various classes.

--

They all meet up out side of the lunch room, before walking outside to the court yard. They all sit down under a tree, and Iris makes a picnic basket appear. Caleb scowls at her, and says, "Someone could have seen that?"

"True Cal. But no one did. So stop fretting."

He shakes his head, and says, "So what did you come up with?"

She smiles big, and brings out everyone favorite food. They all say, "Thank you!", at the same time.

She giggles, and says, "Your welcome."

They all start eating their food, and talking about what there where going to do tomorrow for Senior Skip Day. Until Sarah walks over to them, and says, "I am sorry for the way I acted Iris, and Ivy. I don't know what made me act that way. I hope you can forgive me."

Ivy, and Iris sit there for a few minutes before smiling at her, and Iris says, "Your forgiven."

Ivy nods, and says, "Forgiven."

Sarah nods, and says, "Thank you, and bye," before walking away.

"Bye," everyone said

_**A/N I know There isn't much to this chapter either. **_


	15. Senior Skip Day

**To Have Magic. **

**A/n: I don't own the boys or anyone else from the movie. But I do own Iris, Ivy and Grandma Kat****, Giovanna, and Harmony****.**

**If I add anymore of my own people I will tell you. I also don't own any of the song in this chapter.**

Everyone woke up when there alarm clock went off at 6am. Today was senor skip day, and they were going to show everyone what you were suppose to do. They all got up, and put on there bathing suits. The guys pulled on t-shirts to go with there swimming trunks, and the girls either pulled on shorts, a skirt, or Capri's. They each packed a bag of extra clothes. You never knew what you was going to do when you had a day to do what you pleased with.

Once everyone had everything they needed, and had grabbed something to eat there were out of the house. Everyone got into Tyler's hummer. Tyler was driving, and Ivy sat in the passenger sit. With Iris in Reid's lap, and Mona in Caleb's lap, and Vanna, and Pogue sitting in the trunk. They had decided to go to the beach, and hang out there until stuff started opening.

--

Once they got to the beach. Everyone piled out of the hummer. They grabbed there towel, and chairs, and ran towards the beach. They sat there stuff up, the guys took off their shirts, and took a dip in the water, while the girl sat out, and sunned themselves.

--

The guys swam for awhile, before they decide to just float around, and talk.

"So have you three decided what you wanted to do after high school," ask Caleb

Reid says, "Yeah. I am going to go to college for Business, and Accounting. So that I can take over the Family business (That is what I wanna do minus the family business).

"To tell you the truth. I didn't think you were going to," says, Tyler.

Reid sighs, and says, "At first I wasn't. Then I realized, I want too. I guess before I didn't want to cause I was rebelling."

Everyone nods, and says, "I thinking about going to be a mechanic."

Caleb laughs, and says, "I so could have told you that one."

Pogue splashes him, and hit Reid too. Reid splashes Pogue back, and in doing this started a water fight. After of having a water fight for a good thirty minutes they call it quits, and swim back to the beach. The four them walk over to were the girls were sitting, with wolf whistles following. They all shake there head, and ignore the calls. They make it over to the girls to see them all topless. They guy mouth drop, and the grab there towels, and drop it on top of there respective girlfriend to cover them up before all four of the scream, "Why are you wearing you tops?"

The girls all laugh, and they says, "Cause it causes tan lines," at the same time.

The guys glare at them, and shake there head, and sit down. There was no fighting with these four girls. No matter what you wasn't winning. The girl smirked, and handing back the boy there towels before going back to sunning themselves. The guys sit there for a few minutes before Caleb says, "How about a game of volleyball?"

"I'm up for it," says, Iris.

"Me too," says Ivy.

"I'll play," says Tyler

Ivy laughs, and says, "You will try to play."

He glares at her, and kisses her. He kisses her back. Reid rolls his eyes, and says, "Back to playing volleyball is everyone in?"

Everyone nods, and the girls but there tops back on before following the guys to the vollyball net. It was girl against guys.

--

The girls ended up winning cause the guy sucked at it. Ivy looked at the three girls, and said, "I kinda think that was unfair. I mean they have never played, and all of us have been on a team."

The three girls shrug there shoulders, and Vanna says, "That isn't are fault plus there are the ones who said girls vs boys."

Ivy thinks for a minute before agree, and walking back to there stuff, and packing it. So they could leave. They decided to buy out swing-in-things out of a couple of hours.

--

Once they got to swing-in-things. They all split up. Pogue, and Vanna went to the race track, and race another. Caleb, and Vanna went in to the game room, and decided to play DDR, and the many other games. Iris, and Reid went, and got on the water tubes, and had fun shooting water at another. Ivy, and Tyler went, and played both courses of mini golf. After an hour there all switched places. Pogue ended up winning 60 of the races out of the 100. Vanna beat Caleb in the end having nearly 2000 tickets more then he had. They gave them all to the birthday boy that was having there party here after they left in three hours. Iris ended up falling into the pool when Reid pushed her playful. Reid came falling into the water a couple minutes later when Iris pulled him of off the tube. Ivy beat Tyler at the first golf course with a -6. But Tyler beat her at the second golf course with a -7. After everyone had spent an hour at everything there. They left, to go to a water park. Every couple left there tickets to one of the four birthday parties that was happening today. Every birthday boy or girl ended up with a couple thousand tickets extra.

--

They head to the water park/hotel, and spend the night swimming in the pool or kicking it in the hot tub. As the night went on the guys had gone down ever slide in tons of different positions. Head first, in a ball, side ways, on there stomach, on there back, and many more. Iris, and Vanna ended up joining them for a little before going to the 12ft, and jumping of the diving boards, doing different trick. At about one in the morning the guy told him that he had to close the pool. The eight of the pouted, before getting out, and going to the game room for a little, before going to there hotel room, and crashing.

A/N I hope you like it.


	16. Finals, and Surprise!

**To Have Magic. **

**A/n: I don't own the boys or anyone else from the movie. But I do own Iris, Ivy and Grandma Kat, Giovanna, Harmony, **

**Dawn, and Shadow. If I add anymore of my own people I will tell you.**

Reid wakes up again to that stupid alarm clock. It was trying to drive him insane. It keep going BEEP BEEP BEEP. He finally got up, and turned it off, before falling back into bed for a few. He really didn't want to be up today after senior skip day yesterday. But he had to today was finals. He got back out of bed, but not before kissing Iris until she woke up. She smiles at him, and says, "Good morning love."

I smile back, and say, "Good morning hun."

She yawns, and gets out of bed. She rolls her shoulder, and says, "I kinda wish we had gone home last night. These bed are comfy, and all but I really want my bed."

Reid stands up, and rolls his shoulder, and pops his back, and says, "I know what you mean. Plus it also a pain cause we got to get up even earlier to get to school on time since we are almost an hour if not more so way."

Iris throws a pillow at him, and says, "O shut up. I don't even wanna think about what time it is."

Reid dodges the pillow, and it hits the wall with a dull thump, before falling to the floor. Reid laughs, and Iris just shakes her head, and walks into the bathroom to change. She didn't feel like taking a shower she just took one last night, and she was to tired to turn the water on, and get in. So she just pulled on a pair of seven jeans, and a red tank top, and then pulls a red ripped up shirt over it. She takes her hand through her hair making the highlights turn red. She puts on some eyeliner, and walks out. Reid had changed into a pair of tight jeans. That weren't to tight but there were tight enough to show off his ass. He also had on a pink holister shirt, and white tennis shoes.

She smiled at him, and kissed him enjoying his arms around her before pulling back, and kissing his cheek, and grabbing her stuff. He grabs his stuff then takes her stuff form her. Iris pouts, and says, "I could have done that myself."

He shrugs, and says, "So I want to do it. So deal with it."

She sticks her tongue out at him, and walks down out of the room, and takes the elevator down to the first floor to meet everyone.

When she walked into the lounge room she couldn't help but smile, and just stand there taking in the scene. Caleb had a smile on his face, and he was goofing around with Mona, and Ivy. It was nice to see him back to his old self. Pogue was sitting on the couch with Vanna in his lap, and there were talking. He looked extremely happy. Tyler was sitting in one of the chairs watching Ivy, goof off with Caleb, and Mona.

She felt Reid come up behind her, and looked at him over her shoulder, and held up her finger to her lips, before turning back around, and watching them for a few more minutes. Reid finally got sick of standing there, and picked her up, and carried her into the room. She sighed, and wrap her arms around his neck. He sat down in on of the chair with her still in his arms. She laid her head on his chest, and cuddle close to him.

Ivy was sitting next to Tyler, with her head on his chest, and her hand making shapes on his stomach. His arms were wrapped around her, and his chin was resting on top of her head. They looked content to just sit there all day.

Vanna was still in Pogue's lap but they weren't talking anymore. They were sitting there with her arms around his neck, and his around her waist. His head was on her shoulder, and she had her cheek against the top of his head. Both of there eyes were closed but you knew neither of them were a sleep.

Mona was sitting on the couch with her back to Caleb's chest. Caleb's legs were on either side of her legs, and her head was laying in the crook of his neck. His hands were laced over her stomach with her hands on top. He thumb was rubbing circles on her palm. He head was leaning against her, and he would every so often rub his cheek against her cheek.

They all sat there, and didn't say anything until one of the workers, came in, and said, "You three do know it is 5am right."

They all looked at there watches, and mumbled about stupid school, before getting up, and walking outside, and climbing back into the hummer like there were yesterday.

--

Once they got back to Ipswhich. They dropped there stuff of at the house, and drove to school.

They all hugged, kissed, and wished another luck we for who ever had first period together took off, and went to take there finals.

Tyler, and Ivy had there business final first. Reid, and Pogue had there AP English final first. Caleb, and Iris had there art final first. Mona had her Ap Cal final first, and Vanna had her AP Econ final first.

--

Tyler, and Ivy finished 10 minutes before it was over, and the teacher told them that they could leave.

The two of them left the class, and went to sit in the Senior lounge.

Tyler sat down in one of the chairs, and pulled Ivy down into his lap. She cuddled up, and ask, "Are you happy that it is over?"

He thinks for a couple seconds, and says, "To a point I am sad that it is over, and then I am not. What about you love?"

"Same its like. The one thing you count the days down too, but when it there its like its really over."

Tyler nods, and kisses the top of her head, and they sit there until the bell rings.

--

Pogue finished his final with 15 minutes left. The teacher gave him a crossword puzzle for extra credit. He signed, and turned it over, and started Drawing on it. He didn't need extra credit. He had a 99.4 in this class. He knew everything on that test. He looked over at Reid to see that he had four more questions to do, so he waited for Reid to be done before he passed him a note that said 'So how do you think you did?'

R- 'Good I hope. It was easy.'

P- 'Same. I really wish this class was harder.'

R- 'LOL. If you wanted harder you should have took the class up from this.'

P- 'I didn't feel like going to the local college.'

R-'Lasy.'

P-'That like calling the kettle black.'

R-'HAHAHA funny.'

Pogue went to write back when the bell rang.

--

Caleb, and Iris turned in there already finished Art project. The teacher was impressed.

Caleb's was a battle between Good, and Evil. There was a guy standing there surrounded in white, and had a blue energy ball in his hand. There was another guy surrounded in black, and there was a blue energy ball hitting him in the chest. You seen him falling back. There is also a purple energy ball on its way towards the guy in the white. The background was a corn field. The only part that didn't have corn was where they were. The sky was black with purples, and blue mixed in. They also was a full blood red moon.

Iris' was lighter she had done what looked like a self portrait, but you could tell it wasn't cause the guy with her wasn't Reid. It was a picture of Ivy, and Tyler done in black, white, and grey. They were in a window, and the sun was setting. Tyler had his arms wrapped around Ivy, and his hands was resting on her stomach. Ivy had one arm over his, and the other was around his neck. He was looking down at her with a smile on his face, and love in his eyes. Ivy was smiling back, and had the same expression on her face.

The teacher shakes his head, and says, "You both did amazing. I like how in the middle of your picture the black, and white mix Caleb. I also like who you can't see the faces of the people. The shading of the sky is amazing. The blues, and the purples blend into the black perfectly"

Caleb smiles, and says, "Thank you sir."

The teacher nods, and says, "Now Iris are you sure that Ivy, and Reid didn't sit for this."

Iris raises her eyebrow, and shakes her head no saying, "There didn't sit for that. You can ask them I did that from my head. Ivy is my twin is wasn't that hard to remember what she looked like. Tyler was a little difficult. I had to look at a picture of him a couple times. I couldn't get his eyes set right. It still isn't the way I wanted it. But it is close enough."

The teacher nods, and says, "You two are dismissed."

They smile at the teacher, and leave.

"So where do you wanna go," ask Caleb.

"I am think a cat nap."

"I am liking what you are thinking."

Iris laughs, and links her arm through his, and says, "Now where to go to nap."

"We could held out to the Hummer, and lay the seats down, and nap out there. That way we can set an alarm."

She nods, and says, "True," before dragging him out to the Hummer.

They lay the seats down, and climb into nap for about 35 minutes.

--

Mona finished her final 15 minutes early, and laid her head down on the desk to rest her eyes but ended up falling a sleep. The teacher just left her alone. She wasn't snoring.

When the bell went off she jumped, and ending up falling onto the floor. She scowled, and got up, walking out of the class room rubbing her butt.

--

Vanna didn't end up finishing her final, and had to come back during her lunch period. She pouted, and walked out of the room, and to her next class.

--

They finally make it back to Grandma Kat's, and Ivy, and Iris' parents were there. The two girls scream, and hug, and kiss there parents. Dawn screams too, and is just as happy, and loud as Ivy, and Iris is. Shadow is happy too, but he isn't as loud. He didn't think his voice could get that high.

They all finally stopped hugging, and Ivy asked, "When did you guys get here?"

"About an hours ago," says Shadow.

The girls smile, and Iris says, "I am so happy you guys made it in time for are graduation."

Shadow shakes his head, and Dawn sniffs, and says, "I wouldn't miss that for anything."

Shadow hugs him wife, and says, "Lets save the tears for tomorrow."

She nods, and wipes her face before looking over at the other six people standing at the door, and says, "If you six don't get in here, and give me a hug we are going to have problems."

All six of them come in, and hugs her at the same time. They all laugh. Vanna, and Mona hug, and kiss Shadows cheek, but the guys just shake is hand.

They all sit down, and Dawn looks over at Shadow, and nods her head. He nods back, before looking over at Iris, and Ivy who just happen to be sitting on Reid, and Tyler's knee, and says, "Your mom, and I got you two something for graduating."

Iris, and Ivy nod, and Dawns says, "We decided it was best."

Ivy sigh, and Iris says, "What is it?"

Shadow holds out his hand in his open hand were four pairs of keys. Ivy, and Iris' look at the keys then up at their parents, and Dawn says, "Two of the keys go to the house we bought you two here in Ipswhich, and One of the keys go to the car we got Ivy, and the other goes to the car we got Iris."

The girls sit there for a minute in silence before they scream, and jump up, and hug thier parents. Thier parents hug them back, and Shadow says, "I am so proud of you two. Even though you have done some very stupid stuff. Iris blushes, Ivy smiles.

They took the key, and sat back down.

Iris ask, "Where is the house, and cars?"

"Well the cars are at the house, and the house is 10 minutes down the road."

The girls smiles, and stand saying, "To our new house."

The other six teenagers run out of the house after them, and pill into the Hummer. They pull out of the drive way, and wait for Grandma Kat, Shadow, and Dawn to get into the car so they could follow them.

--

Once they get to the house the eight teenagers pretty much fell out of the hummer. The adults laughed, and watched them run to the front door. Ivy used her key to open the door, and they all pushed forward, and ended up falling onto the floor laughing.

They all got up, and dusted themselves off before looking around the house.

Once they were done they went into the garage to look at Ivy, and Iris' cars.

Iris got a green Escalade, and Ivy got a baby blue Bentley GTC

A/N I hoped you like it.


	17. Graduation

**To Have Magic. **

**A/n: I don't own the boys or anyone else from the movie. I also don't own Mickey D's.**

**But I do own Iris, Ivy and Grandma Kat****, Giovanna, Harmony, Dawn, and Shadow****.**

**If I add anymore of my own people I will tell you. Just 1 to 4 more chapter. **

**Depending on how I am going to do the couples. Do I want each to have a chapter**

**Or just make one.**

The girls wake up around 3 in the morning, and leave the house so they could fly to New York, and hit Barney's. They wanted everything at there finger tips, and Barney's would provide that, and plus there were graduating today. So they deserved it.

--

Once the four girls had put on jeans, and tops. They got into the limo, and fell back to sleep, since the drive to the private air field was an hour. They finally got there, and the driver opened the door, and said, "Wake up you four. We are at the jet. It is time for you to leave."

The four of the climbed out of the limo sleepy, and climbed into the jet stumbling up the steps once there were on the jet, and it was in the air, and there were aloud to take off there set belts, the four of them went, and crawled into the two double bed in the back, and fell back to sleep for the jet ride to New York.

--

Once there landed in New York. The girls were up, and wide awake. They got off the plane, and was meet with Jason there personal driver for the day. He opened the door to the car, and all four of them got in. He shut the door after them before getting into the driver seat, and saying, "To Barney's we go."

The girls laugh, and he smiles at them through the rear view mirror. They all smile back, and instantly start talking about what a cutie he was. He ended up being red in the face by the time they got to Barney's. He opened there door for them, and all four of them kissed his cheek as they got out of the car. If it was possible he turned even more red. The girls waved, and Ivy said, "We will call you when we are done here."

He nods, and get back into the car, and drives away once the girls had made it safely into Barney's.

--

The girl came back out of Barney's three hours later. They were fully dressed, hair done, nails done, and full massage. They had the full treatment. They all had the same dress on but with different color ribbons. Iris' was neon green, Ivy's was baby blue, Mona's was pink, and Vanna's was black. They all had a pair of heels on that matched the ribbon there dress, and they all had on Logo Rimless Sunglasses.

Jason pulled up not even two minutes after they walked out of Barney's. He got out, and opened the back door for them to get in. They smiled, and got in. He smiles back, and closes the door, before getting in the driver seat, and driving them back to the private air field. He opened the door for them once again, and they all got out each kissing his cheek. He smiled at them, and closed the door to the car, and watched them get onto the jet.

--

They girls got on the plane, and settled in. They took off there shoes, and sunglasses before curling up in there seats to wait until the jet was leveled. Once it was level Mona made they make up, and hair stay where it was, so that if they started sweating while playing DDR nothing would be ruined.

--

After god knows how many games of DDR, the seat belt light came on, and the all sat back down, and put there seat belts on. Once the jet was on the ground the girls put there shoes, and sunglasses back on, and got off the jet. The limo was waiting for them, along with the guys. The girls smiled, and kissed there other half before getting into the limo. They had twenty minutes until they had to be there so, they went through the Drive Thur of Mickey D's, and got something to eat.

Everyone finished just as they got there. They all climbed out of the limo, and dusted themselves off, and shook out wrinkles, before walking, and sitting in there seats.

--

The Headmaster gave his speech about how there were going into the grown up world. How they all had to deal with job, and paying bills, and blah blah. Not one of the student listened. They were all busy waiting for him to call the names, and it be done with so they could go party.

He finally finished the speech, and started calling names. (I am only going write the 10 important names.)

**Harmony Casedy**

Mona stood up, and put a huge smile on her face, and walk up to get her diploma. She shook hands with all the teachers before sitting back down.

**Caleb Danvers**

Caleb stood up, and walked up to get his diploma. He shook hand with all the teachers, and nodded before sitting back down in his seat.

**Reid Garwin**

Reid stood up, and smirked before walking up there in that way of his. You seen a couple of the younger girl teachers watching him, and licking their lips. He took his diploma, and shook hands with all the teacher, and handed back the number a couple of the girl teachers were trying to give him before sitting back down.

**Iris, and Ivy Nurse-Hunter**

Iris, and Ivy looked at another, and shrugged before standing up with million dollar smiles on there face, and going and getting their diploma. They shook hands with the teacher, winked at the Headmaster before sitting back down.

**Pogue Parry**

Pogue stood up, and walked up to get his diploma with a goofy grin on his face. He shook hands with all the teacher, and hugged the Headmaster before sitting back down.

**Giovanna Roder**

Vanna stood up, and walked up to get her diploma with smile on her face. She shook hands with all the teachers before taking off her heels, and going, and sitting back down

**Tyler Sims**

Tyler groaned, and stood up. He walked to get his diploma. He shook hands with all the teachers before he rushed back to his sit.

**Kate Tunney**

Kate stood up with a huge grin on her face that said hahaha I still got my diploma. She walked up to get her diploma, and shook all the teacher hands. She looked inside as she was walking back to her seat, and screamed. Everyone looked at her as she threw down her folder, and stomped out.

The Headmaster sighed, and said, "I am sorry for that. The young lady just found out she was graduating."

Everyone nodded, and the Headmaster went back to calling names.

**Sarah Weham.**

Sarah stood up shaking. She tried to smile but it didn't work. She walked up, and got her diploma. She shook hands with all the teacher, and walked back to her seat with her head held high. When she sat down she looked inside her folder to see her diploma. She sighed, and then started crying.

The Headmaster called the last two names, and said, "Here you have your graduating class."

All the student screamed, and threw there hats into the air. The eight of them made sure they got their own hates back before they left the crowd, and walked over to their parents. Everyone hugged another, and the mothers were crying, and the dad stepped back, and let the kids deal with it.

They finally got the moms to stop sobbing after 10 minutes.

The kids sighed, and said so how about we go get something to eat.

Dawn starting crying again, and says, "I almost forgot we have reservation in 15 minutes."

Everyone nods, and the kids get into the limo, and the parents get into their car, and they all meet up at the place.

A/N I hope you Like it.


	18. Reid, and Iris' Final

**To Have Magic. **

**A/n: I don't own the boys or anyone else from the movie. I also don't own Mickey D's.**

**But I do own Iris, Ivy and Grandma Kat****, Giovanna, Harmony, Dawn, and Shadow****.**

**If I add anymore of my own people I will tell you.**

Iris stood at the bottom of the stairs, and screamed, "Aleksander, Anita, Angelo."

One girl, and two boys came running down the step, and said, "Yes mom."

"Its time to go."

The three of them nod, and grab there coats, and run outside, and get in the car. It was hard to believe that the three of them were already four. Iris sighs, and wobbles out after them rubbing her back, and puts a hand on her expanding belly. She makes sure everyone was buckled up, before getting into the driver seat, and driving to the private air field.

Sander, and Angel start fighting thirty minutes into the ride. Iris sighs, and pulls over. She unbuckles herself, and turns around the best she can, and glares at the two of them. The two of them look at her with puppy pouts, and she just keeps glaring at them. Finally Anita says, "Angel took Sanders toy, and Sander got mad, and then they started fighting."

Iris turned, and smiled at Anita, she smiled back, and Iris looks at the Angel, and say, "Hand over the toy."

Angel starts crying, and says, "Mommy... But it is my toy."

Iris sighs, and says, "Please Angel hand over the toy."

He pouts, and hands the toy back to Sander, before crossing his little arms over his chest, and sticking out his lower lip in a pout. Iris shakes her head, and says, "Thank you Angel."

He doesn't say anything but look out the window. Iris sighs again, and mumbles, "He is just like his dad."

She buckles herself back in, and starts the car back up. The rest of the driver nothing happen. Everything was silent. Iris thank god for that one.

They finally made it to the air field. Iris get out, help them get out before grabbing Angel, and Anita's hand, and Sander grabs Anita's other hand. They walk over to the gate, and wait.

Not even five minutes later the jet landed, and Reid was getting off. The gate opened, and Anita, Angel, and Sander went running to him. He ran towards them, and pick all three of them up in one big hug. The three of them giggled, and said, "We missed you daddy."

He sat them down, and kissed each of their cheek, and said, "I missed you three too. Did you take care of mommy while I was gone?"

All three of them nodded, and Angel says, "I was bad on the way here. I made mommy stop."

Reid looked at him, and said, "What did you do?"

"I took a toy from Sander."

Reid shook his head, and said, "Angel you know you can't do that."

"I know daddy. But It was my toy, and I wanted to play with it."

"Angel it doesn't matter if it was your toy. You should have asked Sander to let you have."

"I'm sorry daddy."

Reid hugged him, and said, "It is okay little man. Just don't do it again."

He nods, and Reid smiles at him. He smiles back. Reid stands up, and ruffles their hair. Anita moves away before he could do it to her. Reid pouts, and Anita shakes her head. He comes closer, and she takes off running towards Iris.

Iris laughs as she watches the four of them.

Reid grabbed Anita right before she got to Iris. She giggled as Reid tickled her. Reid stopped, and put her down next to her brothers. He looked over at Iris, and smiled at her. She smiled back, and wobbled the few inches to stand next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her.

"EWWWWWWWWWW," says the three of them.

Iris pulls away, and laughs. Reid pouts, and says, "Its not ew."

The three of them nod, and says, "Yes it is."

Reid shakes his head no, and they shake their head yes. He sighs, and says, "Fine you win."

They giggle, and high five. Reid, and Iris laughs. Reid looks at his wife, and says, "So how is my wife, and my twins doing?"

"I am doing okay, besides the peeing thing, and the twins are doing great. They have there own personal jungle gym."

Reid smiles at her, and says, "I am sorry love."

She shrugs, and says, "I wouldn't change it for the world."

Reid hugs her, and kisses her forehead, before saying, "I think it time we got out of here, and maybe to Chuck E Cheese's."

Sander, Angel, and Anita nod, and race another to the car, and Anita won.

Reid helps Iris into the passenger seat, before getting in to the driver seat, and saying, "To Chuck E Cheese's we go."

Sander, Angel, and Anita cheer, and Iris just giggles.

**Iris Pov**

I sat there with my eye closed loving the sound of my kids in the back seat giggling, and playing, and my husband next to me singing out of key. Times like this means the world to me. Just the five of us. Soon to be seven. I wouldn't trade my family for anything. They are my world. Along with Ivy, Tyler, Mona, Caleb, and Vanna, and Pogue.


	19. Mona, and Caleb's Final

**To Have Magic. **

**A/n: I don't own the boys or anyone else from the movie. I also don't own Mickey D's.**

**But I do own Iris, Ivy and Grandma Kat****, Giovanna, Harmony, Dawn, and Shadow****.**

**If I add anymore of my own people I will tell you.**

Caleb woke up to the sound of his two month old baby boy crying. He jumped out of bed, and flashed himself into Kayden's room. He picks him up, and holds him against his chest, rocking him.

"Are you hungry?"

Kayden smiles, and Caleb smiles back before walking over to the fridge, and grabbing a bottle. He heated it to the right temp, before sitting down in the rocking chair, and feeding the bottle to Kayden.

Kayden feel asleep with half the bottle gone. Caleb sat there for a few minutes rocking in the chair, and ended up falling asleep.

--

Mona rolled over to snuggle up to Caleb to feel his side of the bed cold. She opens her eyes, and yawns, before getting out of bed, and walking out of the room, and in to Kayden's. She look through the door to see Caleb asleep in the rocking chair with his chin on his chest, and Kayden asleep on his chest. It had to be the cutest site every.

She walked into the room, and takes Kayden, and Caleb jumps up, and looks around, before blinking, and smiling at Mona. Mona smiled back, and put Kayden into his crib, and pulling Caleb, out of the room, and back into theirs. They get back into bed, and Mona cuddles up to him, and the two of them fall back to sleep. Only to be woke up twenty minutes later to Kayden crying. Mona rolled out of bed, and said, "I go him this time."

Caleb nods, and falls back to sleep. Mona crawls back into bed, and cuddles up to Caleb, and says, "I love him being this small. But I can't wait until he sleeps through the night."

Caleb grunts, and pulls her closer. Mona cuddles closer, and closes her eyes to go back to sleep.

**Mona's Pov**

MMMMMM. I love this feeling. Knowing that I am safe, and nothing can hurt me. I love this man, and my little man in the other room. I love them with everything in me. I don't know what I would do if anything happen to either of them.


	20. Tyler, and Ivy's Final

**To Have Magic. **

**A/n: I don't own the boys or anyone else from the movie. I also don't own Mickey D's.**

**But I do own Iris, Ivy and Grandma Kat****, Giovanna, Harmony, Dawn, and Shadow****.**

**If I add anymore of my own people I will tell you.**

Tyler comes home from work, and yells, "Ivy. I am home."

"I am in the..."

He walks up stair, and says, "Ivy hun. Are you okay?"

"No. In the bathroom."

He walks into there room, and over to the bathroom, to see her throwing up. He rushes over to her, and holds back her hair, and rubs her back. She sits up, and Tyler hands her a cold wash cloth. She wipes her mouth, and smiles at him. He smiles back, and stands up, helping her up on the way. She leans against him, and says, "I don't know whats wrong. The smell of everything is making me sick."

"Babe?"

"I know I know. I smell."

Tyler laughs, and says, "That wasn't what I was going to say."

"O. What was you going to say?"

"Are you late?"

"Late?"

"Yes late as in your period."

She was silent for a few minutes, and says, "Yes I am. By like four days."

"I thoughts so. Babe. Your moods are all over the place. Your crying more, and your throwing up. I think we need to go get a home test, and see if your pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah. The signs all point there."

She starts crying, and Tyler pulls her closer, and wrap her in his arms, and says, "Whats wrong baby?"

"I might be a mom."

"Is it really a bad thing?"

"That is not what I meant. These are happy tears. I mean I might be a mom."

Tyler sigh, and says, "I might be a dad."

Ivy leans pulls back, and smiles at him. He smiles back, and kisses her forehead. She goes to kiss him, but he says, "Hun. I would love to kiss you. But baby you just got done throwing up."

She giggles, and says, O yeah."

She walks over to the sink, and pulls out her tooth bush, and starts brushing her teeth. After she is done, she walks over to him, and says, "Now will you kiss me."

He doesn't answer her, he just wraps his arms around her, and kisses her. She kisses him back. She pulls back, and says, "Lets go get that test."

He nods, and picks her up. She wraps her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. He carries her down stairs, and outside into the car. He sits her down, and she smiles, and buckles up. He gets into the driver side, and drives to the closes store.

He parks the car, and walks into the store, and grabs one of every test not knowing which one to get. He pays for them with a huge grin on his face the whole time. He walks back out to the car, and gets in, and hands the bag to Ivy, before buckling up, and driving back to the house.

Once they get there he carries her back into the house, and back up to their master bathroom. He sits her down, and she opens the bag, and looks into. She giggles, and says, "You bought one of each."

He nods, and says, "I didn't know which one to get."

She laughs, and takes out the pink box. She opens it, and reads the box. She puts it down the box, and sits down, and pees on the little stick. She puts it on the counter, and wipes, and stands up, putting her clothes back in place. She washes her hands, and says, "We have to wait three minutes."

Tyler nods, and wraps his arms around her, and lays his head on her shoulder, and says, "I love you no matter what. I hope you know that."

"I love you too babe. I really hope I am."

"So do I love. I can see a little girl with your my hair, and your eyes."

She giggles, and says, "I can see a little boy with your hair, and eyes."

He sighs, and looks at his watch. It had only been a minute. They walk out of the bathroom, and lay down on there bed side by side, and Ivy says, "What if we have twins?"

"Then we have twin love. I mean you are a twin, your sister has a set of triplets, and a set of twin due any day."

"Okay. I was just making sure."

He pulls her into his arm, and onto his chest, and says, "Baby no matter what. I will love you, and our kids. We could have six at once, and that wouldn't change how I feel about you, or our kids."

Ivy smiles at him, and kisses him. He kisses her back, and looks at his watch, and says, "Its been four minutes."

Ivy crawls off of him, and the bed pulling him up after her, and walks into the bathroom. She picks up the little stick, and screams. It had a smily face. She was pregnant. She turned around, and showed Tyler. He smiled, and picked her up swinging her around in circles. Ivy's eye got real wide, and she wiggled to be let down. He lets her down, and she throws up.

He holds her hair back, and rubs her back, and mumbles, "I am sorry."

Once she is finished she smiles at him, and says, "Its okay."

They both stand up, and she brushed her teeth before yawing. He smiles at her, and says, "You go take a nap."

"Will you take one with me."

He nods, and the two of them get into bed. With her head in the crook of his neck, and her hand over his heart.

**Tyler's Pov**

I am so happy. I am finally going to have my own kid. I mean I love my nephews, and niece. But I want one to call my own. One that I have to wake up in the middle of the night to feed. I know I am going to regret thinking that when it actually happens. But o well.


	21. Vanna, and Pogue's Final

**To Have Magic. **

**A/n: I don't own the boys or anyone else from the movie. I also don't own Mickey D's.**

**But I do own Iris, Ivy and Grandma Kat****, Giovanna, Harmony, Dawn, and Shadow****.**

**If I add anymore of my own people I will tell you.**

Vanna was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when she feels a sharp pain in her stomach. She rubs a hand over her stomach, and says, "Baby you still have two months."

She gasp as another sharp pain goes through her stomach. She takes a couple breaths before screaming, "Pogue. I need you in the kitchen now."

Pogue comes running into the kitchen, and looks at her holding her stomach. His eyes get big, and he says, "Whats wrong?"

She whimpers, and says, "I am in labor. My water just broke."

He picks her up, and carries her out to the car, grabbing her over the night bag. That had been pack for almost a month. They had packed it when they found out she might have problems.

He puts her in the car, and gets into the driver side, and speed out of the drive way, and to the hospital.

When they get there, he picks her up, and runs into the hospital, and screams, "I need a doctor, my wife is in labor, and she is two months early."

A nurse runs over to them, and says, "Right this way."

Pogue follows her with a crying, and gasping Vanna in his arms. When they get inside the room, he sits her on the bed, and the nurse says, "We need her to change into this, and her doctor will be in, in about five minutes."

Pogue nods, and the nurse walks out.

Pogue starts helping Vanna get out of her clothes, and into the gown. As soon as he got her changed, and back on to the bed, the doctor knocked, and asked, "Can I come in?"

Vanna gasp, and grips Pogue hand, and Pogue says, "Yes."

The doctor comes in, and ask, "How far apart are the contractions?"

Vanna looks at the doctor, and says, "Like five maybe seven minutes apart."

The doctor nods, and says, "I need you to put your feet up so I can check you."

Vanna does what she is told, and the doctor says, "You are almost ready to push."

Vanna starts crying, and says, "But why? I am two month early."

The doctor looks at Pogue, and Pogue says, "Hun. That is just the way stuff happens. We knew from the beginning that this was going to be hard."

"I know. I just hope everything is okay."

"So do I love. So do I."

The doctor walks out, and Pogue gets up on the bed, and sit with Vanna against his chest. She goes to smile at him, but ends up gasping, and saying, "I need to push. Pogo I need to."

Pogue hits the nurse button, and a nurse comes running in, and he says, "She says she needs to push."

The nurse walks back out, and you hear her scream for the doctor. The doctor comes running into the room, and says, "Let me check you. To make sure."

She growls at him, and says, "I need to push."

He sighs, and says, "I know that. But I still need to check you."

He checks her, and says, "Vanna I need you to push at the next contraction."

She nods, and grabs a hold of my hands, and screams as the next contraction hits. Pogue lays his head on her shoulder, and says, "I love you baby. I am so sorry."

All she does is scream again as another contraction hits. The doctor says, "I can see the head. One more push, and the head, and shoulders should be out."

Vanna's grip on Pogue's hand almost broke it, as she screams, as another contraction hit. The doctor says, "The shoulder, and head is out. One more push Vanna. Your doing great."

Vanna screamed one more time, and the next sound you heard was a baby cry. Vanna relaxed against Pogue, and Pogue hugged her tight. There baby was here. Two months early but here.

The nurse carried a pink wrapped bundle over to them, and said, "She is 16 inches, and 5 pounds."

Vanna starts crying again, and Pogue looks at the nurse, and says, "Will she be okay to go home?"

The nurse nods, and says, "I think so. She isn't having any trouble breathing. But we need to see if she can eat. Are you breast feeding or are you bottle feeding?"

Vanna looks up from the baby, and says, "I am brest feeding."

The nurse says, "Do you need any help?"

Vanna smiles, and say, "I'm not sure."

The nurse laughs back, and says, "Well first you need to pick which breast you want to do first, and slide off the shoulder of the gown."

Vanna moves the baby to her left arm, and with the help of Pogue gets the right side off. The nurse nods, and says, "Now you need to see if she will eat."

Vanna nods, and moves her back to her right arm, and with the nurses help get the baby to latch on to her breast. The nurse smiles when the baby starts sucking with no problem at all. The nurse says, "I will be back. I need to go tell the doctor, that the baby is eating, and you two need to also give me a name."

Vanna, and Pogue nods. The nurse walks out, and the two of them look down at there little girl. She had all her fingers, and toes, and she even had a little hair. But she was so tiny. Vanna looks up at Pogue, and says, "What do you want to name her?"

"I was thinking Ebony Dawn."

"I like that."

Pogue smiles, and kisses Vanna, before looking back down at the baby, and says, "Hello Ebony Dawn. I am your daddy."

Vanna giggles, and says, "And I am your mommy."

The nurse comes back in, and says, "The doctor wants you two stay over night, and wants..."

Pogue smiles, and says, "Her name is Ebony Dawn Parry."

The nurse smiles back, and says, "The doctor wants Ebony to stay for a couple days."

Vanna nods, and the nurse walks out."

They sit there in silence until Vanna breaks it by saying, "I hope everything is going to be okay."

Pogue kisses the top of her head, and says, "It will be. She is a Parry."

Vanna giggles, and snuggles close to Pogue, and closes her eyes since the baby had already fallen asleep.

**Vanna's Pov. One week later**

We finally go to bring home Ebony two days ago. She didn't have any problem, but the doctor wanted to make sure. She can breath by herself, and keep her food down. I am so happy that everything went right. I don't know what I would have done, if I had gone all those weeks feeling her move, and hearing her heat beat for something to happen when I had her. I loved her before I even felt her move, before I heard her heart beat. As soon as the doctor told me I was pregnant, I was in love.


End file.
